A Shield's Protection
by StoryLover82
Summary: Sequel to A Viper's Venom. A young woman regrets leaving Chicago years ago and she is in an abusive household. Will her and her daughter be rescued by the Shield.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tracy Cena sat in her makeshift office working on paperwork. She glanced over at the couch at her 3 and ½ year old daughter Allison. Her reason for fighting to get through each day.

She was totally kicking herself in the ass. She never should have left Chicago and look were she was now. She was the one that got the hell beat out of her every time things didn't go his way. She was the one who was a punching bag.

His wife was totally spoiled. She didn't work. He never laid a hand on her or Alanna or Allison, but Tracy was always the one her got the shaft and the worst. Sam was pissed that he brought his new girlfriend into his home and Tracy tried to explain that she never knew that he was married nor that she was just a pawn to get back at Shane McMahon.

He had forced her to share his king sized bed with both him and his wife. Kind of sick. She hadn't had any contact with her parents in years. He had cut her off from all her family and friends. She didn't' know what to do or were to turn. She let a spare tear slide down her cheek. How could she be so stupid. She could see this coming. She remember way back then when she asked her dad what to do if something happened. He had told her to book a flight to either Tampa or Chicago.

Well Phil was dating Amy and her parents were on the verge of another split because of the storyline with AJ Lee. She didn't have anywhere else to go and she had no money. Every paycheck she makes he takes so she doesn't have anyway of escape. She was stuck totally stuck.

"Mommy I'm hungry." said the sweet voice of her daughter. She broke out of her thoughts and smiled.

"Sure baby lets go to catering and get something to eat." said Tracy making sure to take her cell with her. The last time she left it on her office and he had called. He was pissed because she didn't answer and got punched in the face when they got to the hotel.

She worked all the shows but it was easier when Randy was exclusively to Smackdown. She could more or less be herself and talk to who ever with out have to worry about reprocussions. She only had to worry on Smackdown and Pay Per Views. This was Raw.

When they got to catering Allison wanted a pizza and Tracy got a ham and cheese sub. As they were walking back toward the makeshift office they bumped in to three guys that were coming down the hall.

"Sorry I guess you are just meeting us. We are the Shield. I am Dean Ambrose. The leader and this is Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. What is your name beautiful and what is your beautiful daughters name?" he asked.

Tracy knew how the Shield felt about her dad and Randy so she decided to go the safe rout and introduce both of them using her mom's maiden name. "Hi I am just meeting you since I am a very busy person. Anyway I am Tracy Huberdeau and this is my daughter Allison." she said.

"So what about her father is he in the picture?" asked Seth.

"He is but it is very complicated." Tracy answered.

"Daddy is very mean to mommy. He beats her." said Allison.

"Allison it's ok." said Tracy trying to calm her down while thinking, shit this is going to be hell when I get back to St. Louis.

"No it's not mommy I am tired of seeing you hurt and scared all the time." said Allison. Gosh at only 3 ½ her daughter was smart. How could she allow her to see that. Tracy had witnessed her dad beat the shit out of her mom countless times before they got killed in a drive by. She swore to herself that if she ever had any kids she would never let them see that.

Now here she was letting history repeat itself and she felt like a failure. "Come on Allison we need to get back to work." said Tracy leading her daughter away from the Shield. Man she needed a strong drink.

"Wait." said Roman. "If you need help we can help. I know that we seem like bad guys but we actually are not. Yes we fight for justice but that is not the only thing."

"Basically any man that beats on a defenseless woman is nothing but a coward and we don't' stand for that shit." said Seth.

"Language man." said Roman slapping Seth upside the head.

"It's ok unfortunately she had heard it all. But really there is nothing you guys can do. There is nothing anyone can do including my own parents." said Tracy.

"Hey I have a house in Florida, Roman has a house in Florida but in a different town. Dean lives in Ohio. You've got options." said Seth.

"Well I can't really move or do anything if I am flat broke. Yes I do work but he takes my paychecks so I cant escape.' said Tracy.

"Come with us then you will be safe. You can always buy new clothes and dvds and stuff but walk away from that environment that you live in." said Roman.

"I cant I am sorry but it is too complicated." said Tracy taking Allison's hand again and walking away. She had tears in her eyes. She knew that she had to get out but could she trust those three men. They have been wrecking hovic on the WWE since they first appeared. They were after Ryback, Sheamus, her dad and even Randy. That was why she told them her adoptive mother's maiden name they didn't' make the connection.

Why didn't she just stay in Chicago 3 ½ years ago?

**A/N: Ok what do you think? Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tracy was heading to Vince's office to get her paycheck. She needed some money so she could go see her parents and maybe ask them to help. She didn't know anything about the Shield except what she has seen at Pay Per Views and on Raw and Smackdown.

She loved Allison but she was embarrassed that she said all that right in front of those three men. At this point she only trusted one. The former WWE champion Phil Brooks. Before she went to Vince's office she found him with Paul Heyman.

"Hey Phil I am just here to tell you two things. One I am sorry that you got screwed out of the title. Second you were exactly right about having to do a repeat wrestle mania challenge like you did back at wrestle mania 2009. I regret ever leaving Chicago just to let you know. I know that it is too late to change things. You and Amy seem very happy. I just wanted to let you know." said Tracy walking away.

"I knew it. I knew this would happen." said Phil.

"Knew what?" asked Heyman.

"Nothing." said Phil stalking off not before giving a locker one good hard kick.

Tracy and Allison walked into Vince's office. "Hey Vince how is it going?" asked Tracy.

"Tracy Allison how are you two doing?" asked Vince.

"Fine. Just here to get the check." said Tracy.

"That's fine. I wanted to talk to you about something. How would you feel about being on screen? It will be a much bigger paycheck for you.." said Vince.

"Well before I make a decision, I have to talk to Randy about this anyway, what will have to be doing?" asked Tracy.

"Well I think that you would make a good manager for the Shield. Think about it one woman controlling three out of control men." said Vince.

"Yea I cannot even control things in my house with Randy. How can I control those out of control and a little bit crazy men?" asked Tracy.

"Mommy it is not your fault that you get hurt all the time. Daddy is just a meanie ass." said Allison.

"Allison Lynn watch your mouth?" said Tracy feeling embarrassed again. "Vince I am sorry about that. Allison has gotten a mouth on her." she said.

"Hey I remember my kids at that age. Never fails they would say anything. But will you think about the promotion?" said Vince.

"Yea I will talk to Randy and see what he says then I will get back to you." said Tracy.

As she was walking to her makeshift office she noticed that her daughter was very quiet. "What is it honey? Is something wrong?" asked Tracy.

"Mommy I am not feeling good. My head hurts and I feel chills." said Allison. Tracy put her hand on her forehead. "Honey you are burning up lets get you to the emergency room."

They grabbed her stuff and went out to her rental car and drove to the nearest hospital. Allison was taken right away and Tracy called Randy and left a message as to were she was at and why. After waiting three hours the doctor came out.

"Ms. Cena I am so sorry but it appeared that she had some infection that came up all a sudden and then got gravitated. It was too late to do anything let along emergency surgery. Your daughter didn't make it." she had told Tracy.

Tracy felt like she had been punched in the gut. Her only reason for living at this point. Now she didn't give a shit anymore. Fuck her job. Fuck her life. What was the point now. As she left the hospital in tears she called Randy and told him what happened then told him that it was over. Then she went into the hotel bar and ordered a long island iced tea. Here she was getting ready to bury her child at only 24.

She was really considering leaving the WWE and moving back to Tampa and working in real estate with her mom. She had no passion for it anymore.

Three days later it was a somber affair. Randy played the supportive boyfriend very well. He had taken her aside and said that she wasn't leaving him and that she better straighten up and fly right. Tracy was just downright depressed. She missed her parents and just wanted to move back home.

That evening Randy drove her back to his house in his Hummer. Samantha gave Tracy a hug. She felt sorry for her and sorry that it happened. After Samantha and Alanna left the room Randy laid into her.

"This is your own fucking fault that Allison is dead. You are a incompedent mother." Randy snapped slamming his fist on the kitchen counter.

"No Randy it was a infection that got out of control. It was nothing anyone could do so don't' give me that shit. It was no ones fault. Now I will get my things and leave. I have no reason to remain here. You still have a family. Leave me the fuck alone." said Tracy picking up her bag and heading for the door. She was going back to Tampa. Screw him.

Randy grabbed her and threw her up against the wall. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU YOU ARE NOT FUCKING LEAVING ME." He screamed hitting her in the face. Then he kicked her in the stomach and ribs then threw her against another wall.

"Hit her one more time and you will fucking regret it boy." Randy turned and saw that the Shield somehow broke into his house.

"Get the fuck out of my house before I call the cops on you for breaking and entering." Randy snapped.

"Now don't be like that. Fine we will leave but she is coming with us." said Seth.

"I don't' fucking think so. My woman is going nowhere with you." said Randy. "Leave now you crazy fucks."

"You haven't even seen crazy yet Orton. Now as Rollins said she is coming with us and I don't' give a damn about what you say. Go ahead call the cops. We will just tell them how we caught you beating the living hell out of her. Can we say jail time. Or maybe I could just give you the beating of your life. I don't give a fuck about jail time." said Ambrose.

Tracy picked up her bag and headed for the door. "I say again were the fuck do you think you are going. You are mine and you belong to me." Randy growled.

"I am going home. I am sick of this and I am fucking sick of you." Tracy snapped as Roman put a arm around her.

"We can give you a ride any place you need to go. We don't' mind. You will just have to deal with Dean's road rage.' said Seth.

"FUCK YOU ROLLINS!" Dean yelled at him.

"You punks are not taking my girl." said Randy.

"Ex girl Randy you have a wife. Leave me alone." said Tracy. She was hurting so bad with that last beating and emotionally spent with losing her daughter she could barely walk out to the large black Silverado that the Shield owned. Roman ended up carrying her and her bag and putting her bag in the back and sitting her in the middle seat up front as he got in on the passenger side. He held her and let her lay her head on his shoulder. She had been through enough.

Seth climbed into the back seat and yelled at Dean who was still having a verbal fight with Randy. "Dean get your ass in the truck so we can go. Seriously it's over for now drop it and lets get the hell out of here."

With a punch to the jaw Dean walked out to the truck and got in the driver's side and drove off into the night.

**A/N: Breaking and entering. Can you believe those guys. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tracy was sound asleep with her head on Roman's shoulder. Dean was kind of pissed of Seth for telling him to hurry up. He wanted to beat the bastard more. "So were are we going from here. We have a few days off before we have to go back to work."

"Well I was thinking my place. It is the biggest and well, no offense Roman yours is nice too, your ex girl is in the process of moving out." said Seth.

"Well my place is not as far as a drive. Cincinattie is not that far from here." said Dean.

"Well your place is just a dump of a small apartment. I don't even know why you even keep it since when we are not on the road you stay with Roman or me anyway." said Seth.

"So then lets go to Romans. He lives in the North west part of the state and you live in the central part. It is an extra 7 hour drive." Dean complained.

"Oh for fucks sake if it is the drive you are complaining about I will drive the extra 7 hours." Seth told him.

"Look here you little fucker nobody drives my truck like me." Dean shot back.

"Do you guys mind you are going to wake up Tracy with all of your bitching and moaning. I agree with Seth his place is best. Besides at least we know it is clean since he has a girlfriend who takes care of him." said Roman.

"That's all a woman is good for." said Dean.

"You better not ever say that around Trish or she will beat your ass." said Seth.

"Seth man I still cannot believe that you snagged future hall of famer Trish Stratus. Don't let her go she is a keeper. I just wish that I wasn't so unlucky. I gave my ex all my love and devotion and she ended up aborting or baby and breaking my heart in two." said Roman.

"Well you will never know you might get a second chance." said Seth pointing toward Tracy.

"Seth it is way to soon to even be thinking like that now. She just got out of a bad relationship and I don't even know the right word for her homelife." said Roman.

"Modern day polygamy " said Dean.

"No because Tracy never married." said Roman.

"How would you know?" asked Dean.

"Would you two quit arguing about it. All we know is that is was a very fucked up situation and Tracy is now out of and with us were she is safe from all of that shit." Seth snapped.

"Man Seth you really need to get laid. I hope Trish fucks the shit out of you when we get to your place." said Dean. Seth reached up and smacked Dean upside the head for that one.

"OW FUCK SETH. WANT ME TO FUCKING WRECK." Dean yelled.

"Quit talking about my girl like that then." Seth shot back. The yelling caused Tracy to wake up. She had slept all night while the men talked and bitched at one another.

"Hey sleep well? It's ok Dean made crack about Seth's girl and he clocked him over the head for it. You all right?" asked Roman.

"Do you think we could stop. I have to use the restroom and change out of this dress.' said Tracy referring to the black dress she was wearing because her daughter's funeral was the day before.

"Sure that's fine. Dean get off at the next exit." said Roman.

"Don't tell me how to fucking drive." he snapped.

"Ignore him he has been in a pissy mood since last night because I wouldn't let him continue to beat the hell out of your ex. Then he is mad about driving a extra 7 hours to my place instead of going to Roman's. I explained to him that Roman's girl is in the process of moving out and his place in Ohio is nothing but a dump." said Seth.

"Well I don't feel like driving any extra so sue me." Dean snapped.

"Look I will try just put Seth's address into the gps and I will drive the last 7 hours. It will keep my mind off of all this shit going on anyway." said Tracy.

"No one drives my truck but me." Dean snapped.

"Well quit bitching about the extra 7 hours. We are going to my house in Tampa and that if final." said Seth as Dean pulled up to a Shell station and parked and killed the engine.

Roman got out and helped Tracy out of the truck. She was still hurting from the beating she took the night before. She winched as he took her hand and helped her out of the large truck. "Shit what did that fucker do to you." he asked.

"Through me up against to separate walls. Punched and kicked me in the stomach and ribs and punched me in the face. While he was insulting me and telling that I was not leaving him." said Tracy as she reached for her bag in the back seat. That was all the clothes and personal things that she had. Randy had taken everything else. Not to mention cut her off from all her friends and her family.

"Hey when we get to my place maybe you and Trish could hit the mall and have a girls day out of shopping. You could use a friend since you got cut off from most of yours." said Seth.

"Sure that sounds great. I have never met her but I have heard a lot of good things about her." said Tracy digging out a pair of black spandex pants, a pair of tennis shoes, and a teal sweater cami set and headed inside.

Dean was leaning up against the building smoking a cig and thinking about all the hurt he wanted to put on John Cena, Sheamus, Ryback, and Randy Orton. Those four were at the top of his shit list. Only thing with three out of the four it was all business. One was personal.

Tracy walked out ten minutes later comfortable and changed. She couldn't believe that she was trusting the most dangerous stable in the WWE but at this point what did she have to lose. She was also thinking about the offer of promotion. That would mean more money for her and she desperately needed it. She pulled out her cell and called her boss.

"Hey sorry I haven't been in touch a lot has happened including me moving to a new address. I have thought about your offer and I no longer have anyone to talk to about my work life so I get to make my own decisions on the subjects. What I am trying to say is that I accept your offer." said Tracy.

"Good. I heard about your daughter I am so sorry." said Vince.

"Thanks. It is hard for me but I just have to push on and continue living. I have a support group. The ones that I am to manage. Also I will be staying at Seth's for now. I am sure you have the address and my phone number hasn't changed. Yet. But if I do change it I will let you know." said Tracy.

She was almost back to the truck when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Trace it's Sam. You need to come home."

**A/N: Could you imagine traveling with those three for any distance? Looks like she is taking Vince's offer. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a revised version of chapter 4. I rewrote the bar scene. I literally saw this on youtube and it was funny as hell so I decided to do the Karoake scene that way. Enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"What the hell Sam? Why are you telling me that I need to come back to that hell hole. You need to take Alanna and just leave also. I am never coming back so there." said Tracy hanging up the phone and heading back toward the truck.

"Who was that?" asked Roman helping her into the middle seat up front.

"Sam. Would you believe that she called me and wanted me to come home. Bullshit I am never going back." said Tracy. "Roman put a arm around her and hugged her.

"You won't ever have to. You are safe with us." said Roman.

Seth got into the driver's seat and hit go home on the gps. The address that was programmed in the gps was his. Yes he knew the way but he was a little lazy and wanted someone to tell him were to go.

"Get the fuck out of my fucking seat." Dean snapped.

"Nope because you are bitching about the extra 7 hours. I am driving us back to my house so get the fuck over it. Take a nap or something and quit the fucking bitching." said Seth starting the engine and putting in a Journey cd.

"Do we have to listen to that shit?" asked Dean.

"It's better than the shit that you listen to. Get in the damn truck already. We have 12 more hours of driving the way I drive." said Seth.

"Oh boy looks like we have Mr. Lead foot driving." said Roman laughing.

"You get a fucking speeding ticket….." Dean started.

"Chill the fuck out I have the radar detector on." said Seth. Tracy was just laughing at their antics. It was a while since she laughed so much. Though her ribs hurt due to her laughing she couldn't help it.

She was feeling a little warm so she took off her sweater and was just in her cami. "Hot?" asked Roman.

"Just a little. Sometimes I get hot flashes." said Tracy. She was about to say more when her phone rang.

"Hello."

"Tracy it's your mom. What is going on I called the house and someone named Sam said that you up and left. What the hell is going on?" said Liz.

"Oh I will tell you what is going on. I was used and abused and not to mention Randy is married and I had no idea. When Allison was born he started to become abusive. Cut me off from all of you and made both his wife and I sleep in the same bed with him. That when on for 3 ½ fucking years. Allison was so scared for my safety that she didn't even tell me that she was sick till it was too late and she died. I buried my daughter just yesterday and that night I got the shit beat out of me by her father yet again. Luckily the Shield broke in and saved me. That is what if going on mother. Like you give a shit.' said Tracy hanging up on her." Roman hugged her again.

"Stupid fucker needs to get in the right lane or speed the hell up." Seth snapped.

"And you say I have road rage?" said Dean.

"Fuck you. Prickazoid." Seth shot back.

"How old are you guys? I swear it's like listening to a few kids on the playground." said Tracy.

"Burn burn burn." said Roman laughing.

Hours later they were down to last 4 hours. The guys were totally at one another's throats and Tracy finally had enough. "Ok why don't all of you take a damn nap and let me drive the rest of the way. I do have the gps to help me out." said Tracy. She wanted some peace and quite so she could think and decide on her next actions. Like for instance were she was going to live.

Was she going to get her own place or just move back in with her dad? She flipped through the cd case and put in a CCR cd. As she drove down the FL highway she was glad to be back in her home state. She wondered what Trish was like. In all the years she was with the WWE they never really talked. She was looking forward to getting to know her. At 8 pm that night she pulled into Seth's driveway in Tampa FL. Everyone was sound asleep.

"Wake you assholes were here." said Tracy joking about the asshole part.

"Hey." said Roman who had his head on her shoulder. He started tickling her. "You going to call me that again?"

Tracy was giggling since she was very ticklish. "Ok ok uncle I won't call you that again." she said between fits of laughter.

"What is going on out here?" said a pretty blond walking out of the house.

"Hey babe. I'm home. You know Roman and Dean. Well this is Tracy. She just came with us from a life of hell in St. Louis. We rescued her." said Seth. Tracy meet my girl Trish Stratus.

"Hey I am surprised we never really met or talked. I have been working for the WWE since 2006 when I turned 18." said Tracy.

"Well I retired in 06 so that is probably why. Come on in and make yourselves at home. Who is going to be sleeping where?" asked Trish.

"Well of course you and I have the master. Dean can sleep in the guest room and we have 3 others so Roman and Tracy can take their pick." said Seth.

"Got any booze in the house?" asked Dean. I could really use a bottle of Jack."

"Fucking alcky." Roman muttered.

"Don't start your shit." Dean shot back.

Trish came out of the kitchen carrying two glasses of Chardonnay and handed Tracy one of them. "Gosh was it like this the whole trip with these guys? If it was I feel sorry for you." said Trish.

"Since we left St. Louis it was like this. Finally I had enough and said that I was trying the last leg of the trip and told them just to shut up and take nap." said Tracy.

Trish laughed as she over heard, "Dean you know damn well I have a full stocked bar." said Seth sitting down beside Trish.

A Bar somewhere in Tampa

John Cena was on his fifth Jack in Coke. He was totally down in the dumps. He had no idea were his daughter was or who she was with. All he knew was that she left St. Louis. He felt like a failure. Why the hell didn't he just listen to her three and a half years ago when she tried to tell him that she was scared. Scared of the father of her baby and scared that something might happen.

Liz had left him again and moved completely out of state. She even signed away her parental rights, not that it mattered anyway since Tracy was now an adult with her own career. The bartended felt sorry for him as he poured his heart out about his failed marriage and failing his daughter and because of him she ended up in an abusive relationship for the past few years and now he had know idea were she was.

Then three beers later he decided to get up and start singing karaoke. He had left his phone the bar and the bartender decided to look up his daughter number just in case of the off chance she might be in town.

Back at Seth's Tracy was about to get herself another glass of wine when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but it was a Tampa area code.

"Hello."

"Yes this is Kim calling from the Beach side bar. Is this Tracy Cena?" she asked.

"Yes it is. What can I do for you?" asked Tracy wondering what the hell was this about.

"Well are you by any chance in Tampa?" asked Kim.

"Well yea I am staying with some friends that live here." said Tracy.

"Well your father is drunk off his ass and singing karaoke. He is not causing trouble or anything but you need to come get him before he gets too drunk and passes out." said Kim.

"Ok I will be there in a few minutes." Tracy hung up the phone and grabbed the keys out of her purse. "Gotta go pick up my dad and take him home. He is in a bar drunk off his ass." she said.

"I will come with. You boys just stay here and do whatever." said Trish.

"Hey are those my keys?" asked Dean.

"Well yea since I drove last I just threw the keys in my purse without thinking about it. Now I need the truck. I do not have a car you know." said Tracy as she and Trish walked out and got in the truck and drove to the bar.

The two women walked in on seeing John singing Hank Jr.'s Family Tradition. He was drunk. Tracy was in shock. In her 24 years she had never seen him like that.

"Now remember we are all having a good time. Take care of the people that are taking care of you. Tip your damn bartender holy shit. Lukily I am weary cargo pants so I got a spare." said John

Tracy put her head on her roommate's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Ok let me get this third verse before I piss myself. _And I have loved some ladies. And have loved Jim Beam..."_ John was cut off by his daughter pulling him off the stage by the arm.

"Ok dad it is time to. My roommate Trish and I will drive you home." said Tracy.

"Hey no fair I am having fun." her dad wined.

"Well you are going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning. Lets go." said Tracy being firm.

"What are you doing back in Tampa anyway?" asked John.

"Well after I left St. Louis I moved in with Trish and her boyfriend. Now I know that you blame your self for the last three years but that is no reason for you to get drunk and make an ass out of yourself. Lets go." said Tracy grabbing her dad by the arm.

John had a feeling were she was living and who she was with. As far as he was concerned since he downright hated them. She had jumped out of the frying pan and into the fire. As he was let outside the truck he knew that he was right seeing the Ohio plates. He was too drunk to say anything so he just let his daughter and the future hall of famer to the truck. They dumped him in the back and slammed the door.

"I never in my 24 years thought that I would ever have to play the parent and pick my dad up from a bar." Tracy ranted to Trish as she drove him back to his house. She unlocked the door and helped him to the couch and laid him down. She gave him asprin and water and just left him and she and Trish drove back to Seth's.

**A/N: What a ending Tracy having to play parent. Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This Chapter is Rated M for mentions of rape. You have been warned.**

Chapter 5

After Trish and Tracy dropped off Tracy's dad they drove back to Seth's. "Hey Trish could you do me a favor? With everything that's going on I don't want them to know that John Cena is my dad. I mean I was adopted at the age of 10 after my birth parents got killed in a drive by down in Miami. But with this feud I don't my safety compromised." said Tracy.

"Hey I know them. They won't hurt you because of that. In fact they will keep things in the ring." said Trish.

"Well also the fact that Vince asked me to be their manager and I accepted. I figured that it was time to get a promotion at work." said Tracy.

"Hey I have known your dad since he came to the WWE in 2002 and I know the Shield. They will keep business and personal separate." said Trish.

"Ok." said Tracy pulling into the driveway. She parked and killed the engine and when they got out of the truck Tracy hit the lock button throwing the keys into her purse. Big habit she had. Any car or truck she drove the keys were always in her purse and the person's car or truck she drove was always looking for the keys.

She got in trouble for that once in St. Louis with the H2. She ended up getting shoved against the wall and slapped in the face for it. After that if she ever needed to go somewhere she would always just take a cab so she wouldn't make that mistake again. Now back in Tampa she was doing it again but she didn't think Dean would ever hurt her just over that.

When the two women walked inside they were greeted by the guys. "So what happened. How drunk was Tracy's dad?" asked Roman. He handed Trisha and Tracy a Jack in Coke and pulled Tracy down on his lap. "I figured after picking up a drunk parent you two needed a strong one."

"Well he was up on stage singing family tradition on the karaoke machine. We literally had to drag him out of the bar." said Tracy. She was kind of shocked about how forward Roman was being but she just let it go and figured that he just needed some comfort after what happened with his ex. "Thank you for the drink by the way." she said giving Roman a smile.

"Well you beautiful women are more than welcome." said Roman giving Tracy a kiss on the shoulder and Trish a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey man quit flirting with my woman." Seth told him cracking open a beer.

"I'm surprised he can even get a woman with his two toned hair." said Dean.

"Fuck you Ambrose at least I have a woman unlike your sorry ass." Seth shot back.

"So Tracy how does lunch and hitting the mall for some shopping sound tomorrow. I don't know what you were planning on doing in the morning so I figured tomorrow afternoon." said Trish.

"Sure I was going to drive over to dad's in the morning to check on him. Plus we kind of need to talk but sure shopping sounds fun. You can see how little I have. I am broke at the moment but maybe dad will give me the credit card." said Tracy.

"Well you can use mine if you want." said Roman.

"That is a mistake. You never give a woman your credit card. She will rack it up to a pricy bill." said Dean.

"Ok Ambrose I don't spend more than I can pay. Second of all if I do use his I won't spend anymore than what I can pay back when I get my next paycheck. Got it. Not all women are gold digging whores like you are used to." Tracy fired back at him. Then she realized what she said and done. The last time she was able to stand up for herself like that was before she left Chicago. "Dean I am sorry I said that." she said.

"Hey you stood up for yourself. It's ok." said Roman.

"Excuse me." said Tracy getting up and walking out the back door with her drink in her hand. She went out by the pool and sat on the edge taking off her shoes, rolling up her pant legs, and putting her feet in the water. She was thinking about the last time she stood up for herself. It was 4 months after she had Allison and she wanted to go to Tampa for her parent's wedding anniversary party.

_3 years and 2 months ago_

_Tracy was on the phone with her dad. He had asked how his granddaughter was doing and then he invited her to come down to Tampa for the anniversary party._

"_Dad I will try to come but I can't promise anything with a 4 month old." Tracy said. She hung up the phone and saw Randy behind her._

"_Who the hell was that?" he asked._

"_That was my dad. He invited me to come to Tampa for him and mom's anniversary party that they are having." said Tracy._

"_No." he said._

"_Excuse me?" said Tracy._

"_I said no you are not going. Tell him that you cant make. Also unless you see him at work you are never going to see him again." said Randy._

"_Look my parents are the only family that I have besides Allison and you are not going to fucking cut me off from them." Tracy snapped._

_Randy got pissed and hauled off and slapped her in the face. Then he bent her over the couch and yanked down her jeans and under pants and his jeans and boxers and took her from behind. After words he threw her to the floor and kicked her in the ribs and stalked out._

Present day

That was the last time since leaving Chicago Tracy ever stood up for herself till tonight and the night of her daughter's funeral when she put her foot down that she was leaving and never coming back. That resulted in a beating also till the Shield stepped in and saved her from who knows what would have happened.

Tracy took a long drink and sighed. She was waiting for Dean to come out and kick her ass also for what she said to him. Though Trish was the one that ended up coming out. "Hey you ok?" she asked.

"No I am not. This was the first time that I stood up for myself since I left Chicago, well not counting the time that I said it was over last night. The time I stood up before that I got bent over the living room couch and got raped and the shit beat out of me. Wanna know what the fight was about? It was about me going to a party for my parent's wedding anniversary for crying out loud. It wasn't like I was going to Vegas for a wild bachlore et party. Trish I am scared of standing up for myself now. I am afraid that I will get hit every time I say something." Tracy confessed.

"Ok you will not get hit by any of the guys for standing up for yourself. They are not that way. Also I know that you have had it rough the past few years but you are back in your hometown now and not only you have a new promotion at work, another new start, you also have me as a roommate and friend." said Trish.

"Thanks Trish." said Tracy crying a little. Trish hugged the younger woman. Poor thing had been through hell the past few years. As they talked she told her about her other ex and how his gambling addiction nearly destroyed her family and that was why she listened to her dad and went to St. Louis instead of just staying in Chicago. She was afraid of not listening a second time and making another huge mistake. "No wonder you are so hurt and confused. It was like dammed if you did and dammed if you didn't" said Trish

"Shit it is 2 in the morning already. We should hit the sack." said Tracy.

"Oh man it is late. Well let me show you to one of the guest rooms. Oh don't be surprised of one of them ends up sleeping in the same bed with you. It's ok they are all king sized beds but be warned. Seth wont' because he knows his way to our room but watch out for the others." said Trish.

"I might just lock my door." said Tracy.

"Nah it's ok." said Trish. "Boy looks like they are already asleep. Ok here is your room." said Trish leading her to the room across from the master bedroom.

"Thanks. If I am not here when you get up I am going to be at dad's. I will leave a not and my cell number." said Tracy.

"Ok nite." said Trish.

"Nite." said Tracy shutting the door. She didn't have much so she settle on a pair of blue basketball shorts and a grey tank top. She crawled into bed and fell asleep right away. It felt good not sleeping cramped anymore and sleeping alone. She had almost forgot what it felt like.

The next day Tracy got up and showered and put a pair of grey low rise jeans and a black tank top. She figured just in case she ended up working on cars with her dad she should where something that grease stains won't be noticeable. She walked downstairs and saw that everyone was still sleeping. Tracy was used to only getting three or 4 hours of sleep a night because she was so afraid to go to sleep back in St. Louis. And with work she always had a ton of things on her mind.

Sleeping 6 hours was a treat for her. She grabbed a diet coke out of the fridge and grabbed the keys out of her purse and walked out and drove to her dad's. She knew the streets of Tampa like the back of her hand. Tracy had been driving since she was 14. Had been learning about cars since she was 12. Could change a tire and change her own oil when she was 15 and when she turned 16 and got her driver's license she knew what to do if she ever broke down on the side of the road.

Having a dad that knew about and was really into cars helped her have those skills. She could walk into any macanic shop and get hired. When she pulled up in her dad's drive way she was surprised to see him up and working on his camaro. She parked and got out.

"I cannot believe that you are up dad. You were pretty drunk in the bar last night when Trish and I came and got you." said Tracy.

"Hey Trace thank you and Trish for coming to get me last night. I guess the bartender called you." said John.

"Yep and don't be surprised if your karaoke shows ends up on you tube." said Tracy walking over.

"Look I am sorry that I pushed you all those years ago. I insisted that you move to St. Louis and then I lost track of you. You didn't even come to the anniversary party. Then at work you were so distant and focused that you didn't even seem to have time for me or any of your friends. Then the next thing I know is that my granddaughter died and that you are back living in Tampa and living with Trish Stratus and Seth. I am lost. What the hell happened all of those years ago? And now what are you doing with the Shield?"

Tracy told her dad everything as the two worked on the cars together like they used to do when she was a teenager and a preteen. She was glad to have that father daughter bonding time back that she used to have back then. It was back to happier times when her only worry was passing her classes and who was going to take her to school dances and Proms.

"Tracy I am sorry I pushed you into that kind of environment. I trust your judgment. Hey I think working together even though we are on opposite sides could be fun. Just don't bring up my karaoke show last night in the ring ok." said John giving his daughter a hug.

"Well dad you piss me off and I might?" she joked. "Well I better get going. Trish and I are going shopping and out to lunch." she said.

"Oh well here. I heard that you hardly have anything. Orton took it all from you and Mike gambled the rest away. Take my credit card and spend whatever." said John handing her his master card.

"You know me I won't spend what I won't be able to pay back when I get my next paycheck." said Tracy.

"Stubborn ass." John joked.

"And who do you think I got it from." she shot back. She always felt comfortable saying whatever to her father. They had always been close.

Later on at the Mall Trish and Tracy were having a blast shopping. The women bought new dresses for the hall of fame ceremony. They were about to go to victorias secrete when Tracy heard a voice behind her.

"Tracy."

She turned around. "Sam what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Look we need to talk. You really need to come home. Things are getting worse and worse. I came in by myself but he is out in the car. I really don't to make a scene in the middle of the mall." said Sam.

"Trish call Seth and the guys." said Tracy as she sent a frantic text to her dad. "Look I am at home ok and I am never coming back so why don't you just leave me the hell alone. If things are bad like you say they are then just leave."

Sam just shook her head. "My husband can be in here faster than whoever you all calling. I really don't' want to do this this way."

"Is there a problem here?" asked Alberto Del Rio.

"Oh just an ex who is making threats even though he is married. He wont' let go." said Trish.

"More like an abusive ex. That is his wife and she claims that I need to come back with them. Not." said Tracy.

"Oh well look lady you need to leave these woman alone. Obviousely you are some sick bitch who is so twisted up she allows a fellow woman to be beaten by her own husband." said Alberto.

"As much as I hate the little fucker Del Rio I must take his side in this confrontation." said the Big Show joining in.

**A/N: The deck is stacked and Del Rio and the Big Show agree on something. Can you imagine that?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wait I thought you two hated each other." said Sam.

"Well sometimes situations call for a temporary truce and this is one of them." said Show.

Sam pulled out her cell phone and dialed. "Randy it is not going well at all. You need to park the H2 and get in here."

"How could you be so damn selfish? Why don't you think about your daughter and how it is affecting her." said Tracy.

"You don't know anything and for your information I don't have a daughter anymore. She was riding her bike in the street and got hit by a drunk driver yesterday. That is why I called and said come home." said Sam.

"Look I am sorry about that. I was just on your position and buried my daughter just the day before yesterday. Trust me I know that it is hard but you also need to decided what kind of environment you want to live in while you are recovering from loss. Do you want to live with someone who is totally sick and out of control or do you want to live on your own and move else ware. I chose to leave and let me tell you this despite Trish's boyfriend's bickering with his crew it is a stable and safe home to live in." Tracy laid it on thick. She figured being in a mall in her hometown with many witnesses ready to jump in if trouble arose helped to.

"Tracy I am very sorry. I see things clearly now. I was just upset with everything and when you got out of the hospital after having Allison I started taking drugs so I wouldn't have to deal with him bringing another woman to our home." said Sam.

"Cut the shit it's in the past. Tracy, Samantha lets go back to St. Louis" said Randy.

"I am not going anywhere with you." said Tracy.

"Don't make me….." he was cut off by Show.

"Are you fucking death? She said that she wasn't going anywhere with you so back off." Show said giving Randy a hard shove.

"Problem gentlemen?" asked Dean Ambrose as he and the rest of the Shield showed up.

"Better get to steppin Orton you are out numbered." said John Cena coming on the scene. "I cant believe you. I trusted you man and you man and you betrayed that trust. I trusted you to take care of my daughter but instead you lied about being married, forced her to sleep with you and your wife, and beat and raped her. What the fuck man?" John snapped.

"Oh shut up Cena. You were always the goody good. Oh yes I used her so fucking what. I wanted to get back at the McMahons and what better way then to used the boy wonder's ex fiancee. Now I am tired of talking. Sam Tracy lets go." said Randy.

"No I fucking told you that I am not going anywhere with you." Tracy told him.

"Well looks like I will have to pay hardball then because if I cannot have both you and Sam nobody will have either of you." Randy growled pulling a gun out.

"Holy fuck." some woman yelled.

"SOME ONE CALL THE FUCKING COPS THE GUY HAS A GUN" a man yelled.

"Shit the guy has gone crazy." said a security guard.

"Are you coming back to St. Louis with us now?" asked Randy in a sinister voice.

"Hell no." Tracy answered getting a cheer by passer bys.

"Have it your own way then? Good by Tracy Cena." Randy said raising the gun.

"NO!" John yelled pushing his daughter out of the way just as the gun fired catching him in the heart killing him instantly.

"NO DAD!" Tracy screamed running over but only to be pulled away by Dean. "LET ME GO AMBROSE. DAMN YOU YOU STUPID FUCK LET ME GO. RANDY I FUCKING HATE YOU. SOMEONE CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE MY EX SHOT MY DAD" She screamed again then broke down sobbing. Dean held her in his arms trying to calm her down.

Sam was in total shock. She couldn't believe that her husband took things this far. Trish couldn't believe what had just happened. Seth held her tight. Even Show and Del Rio were giving each other support. They paremidics and the police came. Randy was arrested. It turned out that John didn't make it.

Tracy just lost it. She Dean's keys to him grabbed the keys to her dad's dodge viper and ran of the mall in tears. She got into the large powerful truck and squealed out. When the police took the statements they told everyone that Tracy didn't have to give a statement that day with everything but advised that they try to find her.

Meanwhile Tracy walked into a little bar grill combo on the beach. She sat up at the bar and ordered. "Long island iced tea and keep em coming." though after one drink she walked back out to the truck and decided to go to a liquor store and by a bottle.

When she walked in and bought a bottle of Jack Daniels the woman behind the counter asked, "Are you sure you want this? I can sense that you are going through some problems but drinking wont' solve anything."

"Problems." Tracy scoffed. "No I don't call your ex boyfriend pulling a gun on you in the mall and your father pushing you out of the way so he could take the shot himself and get killed classifies as problems." she snapped grabbing the bottle and throwing a bill that was 4 dollars over and storming out.

She drove to a deserted part of the beach and parked the truck and gabbed her bottle and sat down in the sand. She was wearing shorts and a tank since it was a warm day. She took off her sandals and stood in the water taking one drink after the other.

Dave and Angie Batista were having a romantic walk down the beach when they saw a young blond drinking straight out of a bottle of whisky. "Shit Dave we should go check on her and quite frankly I don't feel comfortable leaving her here." said Angie.

"I agree with you. Excuse me Ms are you ok?" asked Dave.

"I wish that everyone would just leave me the fuck alone." Tracy snapped taking another swig. Dave stepped over and grabbed the bottle from her.

"Well I don't' think drinking will solve anything." Dave shot back.

"Oh shit you don't know a damn thing. You don't know me or what I have been through the past three years let alone all that has happened in the past week including today. Why don't' you just give me my damn drink and get the fuck lost." said Tracy.

"No my wife and I aren't going anywhere." said Dave.

"Oh so what now? Are you going to force me to be your girlfriend and move in with you two? Are you going to beat the shit out of me when things do go your way?" asked Tracy in a pissed off sarcastic tone.

"No. What? Do you actually think that I am some kind of fucking monster?" asked Dave. "Was that what had happened to you?"

"Yes it was. He used me to get back at my ex fiancee's family. I ended up getting pregnant by him via one night stand then got into a relationship with a compulsive gambler who almost made my parents go bankrupt and lose everything. Then instead of taking a chance with the sweetest man that I have ever met in Chicago I ended up choosing the father of my baby and that is when it all happened. I tried to be a good mom despite it all. I tried. But I was a failure. I watched my birth father beat the living shit out of my birth mother before they got killed in that drive by. I swore to myself that if I ever had kids I would never let them see that. Well Allison said to me one day that she hated to see daddy hurt me. She was so fucking worried about me that she wouldn't tell me that she was sick. It wasn't' till it was too late. I buried my 3 and ½ year old daughter the day before yesterday and left my ex and moved back here to my hometown. Now today my ex comes back and tried to get me to come back with him. I said no and he pulls out a gun in the middle of the fucking mall. He goes to shoot me but my dad pushes me out of the way taking the hit for himself. The hit that killed him. It should have been me. I should be the one dead right now and not him. Even though I was adopted and when he adopted me I was 10 and he was 20 the age didn't' fucking matter. He was the greatest dad I could have ever asked for." Tracy was getting hysterical.

The combination of alcohol and losing both her father and daughter within days was getting to her. "I should just take a swim and swim till I am tired and drown or get attacked by a fucking shark. I have nothing to live for anymore. I lost my daughter and my father. My mother sighed away her parental rights. I have no friends since my ex took them all away from me. I have nothing. What does it even fucking matter anymore?" said Tracy as she lunged for the water. Dave grabbed her and she tried to get free but he was just too strong.

"Hand me her cell phone I am going to call somebody to come get her." said Angie. Dave handed it over and she scrolled down the contacts list and as Tracy had said there was hardly any. Her dad, boss, and Trish. Angie called that number.

"Tracy were are you? We are all worried." said Trish answering the phone.

"No this is Angie Batista. My husband and I were walking along the beach and we saw your friend standing in ankle deep water drinking straight out of a quart bottle of Jack Daniels. She is hysterical and drunk. Not a good combination. Also you might want to bring someone to drive her car home." said Angie.

"Where are you we will be there right away?" said Trish in a worried voice.

"West Beach." said Angie.

**A/N: I don't know the beaches in Tampa I am just guessing!**

"We'll be there. Can you all meet us in the parking lot by her dad's truck? That is what she is driving." said Trish.

"Sure no prob." said Angie hanging up the phone and helping her husband walk her the parking lot.

"Holy shit is that a viper?" Dave exclaimed.

"Daddy was a car freak. This was his work truck." Tracy slurred.

Ten minutes a black truck pulled into the parking lot and Trish jumped out of the back seat. "Oh thank you so much guys. We were so worried when she bolted out of the mall after her dad got killed. I am so glad she is ok." said Trish. "Dave?"

"Trish Stratus? When did you move to Tampa?" asked Dave.

"About 6 months ago after my divorce. I totally forgot that you lived here too. I am glad you and your wife found her and not some creep." said Trish.

"Us to. Oh this is my wife Angie. Angie this is Trish Stratus. She used to wrestle for the WWE." Dave said.

"Nice to meet you and maybe we can get together again when things aren't so….well what's the word for it?"

"Sad and crazy." Dean said.

"That answer will work too." said Dave. Seth helped Tracy in the back seat of Dean's truck then said. "You and Roman ride with Dean and I am going to drive this bad boy." he said referring to the viper.

"Oh shit Trish you might want to go with your boyfriend he is going to tear the roads up with that v-10. It's ok we have it under control." said Dean.

"Ok. "Trish shrugged. She saw the worried looks on the couple at the fact that Trish was about to let her drunk friend go off with two guys that they knew nothing about. "It's ok these are good guys and they will take care of her. We are all going to the same place anyway." said Trish as she got into the Viper and the two trucks drove off.

**A/N: I am sure you weren't expecting that! Enjoy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

By the time they made it back to Seth's Tracy was totally passed out. Roman carried up to the room that she slept in the night before and drew a blanket over her. Poor thing had been through hell lately. It was like she had a good life after she got adopted but then after her engagement broke off everything just went to shit.

Trish and Seth came back about five minutes later. "So were is she?" asked Trish.

"Upstairs in her room sound asleep. Well more like passed out." said Roman.

"Well she needs rest after what happened today." said Trish. "I still can't get over it. I know that she was adopted but still adopted or not he was her father."

"I know. I hope Randy gets the death penalty." said Dean. "Prick should just have let me beat the living shit out of him."

"Dean I have seen that look before and let me tell you right now don't' you dare step on my toes. Back the fuck off." Roman snapped at him grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"No why do you have to be that way. Obviously I certainly don't think that you are it so quit getting all pissey. Hell Florida is probably the last place she will want to be after this is all over. I am sure Cincinnati is sounding pretty good right about now." Dean said with a hard look toward Roman on his face.

"I SAID BACK OFF MOTHER FUCKER. AFTER WHAT HAPPENED WITH HER DAUGHTER'S FATHER A BORDERLINE INSANE PERSON IS THE LAST THING SHE NEEDS." Roman yelled shoving Dean up against the wall.

"ENOUGH. This is pointless it is way to soon to even be talking about what you to are talking about. You are both acting childish." Trish snapped at them before stalking into the master bedroom and slamming the door.

Chicago

Amy Dumas was on the phone talking to Adam. She missed him and was thinking about moving back to Tampa. She still loved him. Even more than she loved Matt. Then as she was watching the news she dropped the phone in shock.

John Cena was gunned down in the middle of a Mall in Tampa by his daughter's ex boyfriend. Amy couldn't believe that Randy went so far to get even with the McMahon's and then became obsessed with the poor woman. She had been through enough. She knew that she and Phil had a relationship years ago but she was probably ready to move on. Plus after what happened she was no were near ready for a relationship.

Phil was standing in front of the tv in total shock. He knew that Randy would snap but he never thought that he would go so far to commit a murder. Vince was probably having a field day with all of this. Phil really cared about Tracy. He knew that it was in the past and they both have grown apart but he would always care for her. If any she was his best friend.

They had some fun times on his bus back in the day and he regretting not stepping in before Mike. He had a feeling that a lot of shit never would have happened if he did. He turned to his girlfriend. "I am booking a flight to Tampa. You coming?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Look Phil I know that this is not the time but….." Amy was cut off.

"You miss Adam and want to have another go with him." said Phil.

"Yes. Phil I am sorry but I just don't have those feelings for you. I'm sorry." said Amy.

"I understand. Really I do." said Phil.

Back in Tampa

The next morning Tracy woke up with a pounding headache. How the hell did she even get back home. Last she remembered was standing on the beach swigging from a bottle of Jack Daniels. She looked at the clock. 8 am. Everyone was probably still sleeping.

She needed to get to her dad's and start on the funeral arrangements and decide if she was going to sell it or live in it. She couldn't believe that at only 24 she was making these decisions. She searched through her bag trying to find something to wear that day but she was unable to buy much at the mall the day before.

She finally decided on a pair of red low rise jeans, a white halter with built in cups, a red jean jacket for later on, and a pair of red 4 inch ankle boots. She grabbed her clothes and underwear and headed to one of the bathrooms to take a shower. Since her head was pounding due to the hangover she popped 2 advils and hopped in.

When she walked out of the bathroom 20 minutes later and heading downstairs she was looking for the keys to her dad's truck. Since she had been driving it since the shooting she had know idea were they were. She wondered who drove her home and who drove her dad's truck.

She found them on the key rack a minute later. She wrote a note and left it on the fridge:

_I went to dad's to see what needed to be done and to decide whether or not I am going to sell the house and cars or not. I don't know what happened yesterday or how I got back but thank you for taking care of me and sorry for getting drunk and doing whatever I did. You guys are good friends and thank you for letting me stay here till I figure out my next move. I need to call my boss and tell him that I can't come back to work just yet because of what happened._

_You guys are the best._

_Tracy._

She put the note on the fridge and headed to her dad's.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter. Had kind of a writers block. After things settle down and she is ready for a relationship who should the lucky guy be? Dean, Punk, or Roman? Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tracy was looking though all of her fathers things. She was trying to decide whether or not to sell or not sell the house that she grew up in. Tough decision. She was still feeling bad and sad. Not to mention she was still recovering from losing her daughter just in the past week.

Gosh she felt like a failure. She remembered her birth dad beating the shit out of her birth mom before they died and she had promised herself that if she ever had kids she would never allow them to see that. Well poor Allison was sooo worried about her mom that she didn't' tell her that she was sick till it was too late.

Tracy glanced at the full stocked bar contemplating getting shit face again and decided against it. She had too much to do and a lot of decisions to make. She grabbed the house phone and called her boss to tell him that she will be delayed coming back to work.

"Hello."

"Vince it's Tracy. Look I hate to spring this on you but I will be delayed coming back to work. Yesterday my ex, the father of my late daughter, pulled out a gun at a mall here in Tampa and tried to shoot me when I refused to go back to him. Dad pushed me out of the way at the last minute and he took a bullet in the heart killing him instantly. I have to take car of all the arrangements and decide whether or not I am going to sell my child hood home. I just cant come to work at the moment." said Tracy.

Vince had Tracy on speaker phone. He couldn't believe what all one of his best employees is going through. Of course he understood if she couldn't come back to work at the moment. And Orton one of his best and Cena. He had a lot of work and damage control to work on also.

"I understand. I need to work on damage control myself. Look come back to work when you can ok. I hope you are not doing all of this by yourself." said Vince.

"Well I am. I don't' have any family since mom just took off. I can handle it. It was just me a few days ago and I can do it again. Also Trish has been a big help. I have been staying with her and her boyfriend." said Tracy.

"Oh that's good at least you have Trish. Look others live in your area also that you could reach out to. You don't' have to be so tough and hard headed." said Vince.

"Vince I will be fine. Look I will call you when I come back to work." said Tracy hanging up.

She was going through paperwork when there was a knock at the front door. She went to the door and saw that it was Trish. "Hey what's up? Just going through everything."

"How is it going. Need any help. Have you started on the arrangements yet?" asked Trish.

"Not yet. I have just been going through things trying to figure out if I am going to sell the house and move elsewhere or not or just move back in and liver here. I haven't decided yet. I will make enough money to stay in the house since I got a promotion at work." said Tracy.

"Trace it is not all about money. You need someone to take care of you with everything that is going on and everything that you have been through. You need support right now and someone to hold you and love you." said Trish.

"Ok the last times that happened my parents nearly lost everything and I was a punching bag. Not doing it again. From here on out I am going to be a independent woman who supports her self and owns her own house and takes care of herself. I always had my parents taking care of me or those 2 mistakes that I made. I am not counting my engagement since I never moved out of my parent's house." said Tracy.

Trish sighed. She needed someone she really did but she didn't know it.

Two days later was her father's funeral. Tracy was still feeling burden and sadness of burying both her father and daughter in a matter of days. She wasn't wearing a dress this time she decided on black dress slacks, black pumps, a silk black and white cami and a short sleeved black blazer.

When they were getting ready to say good by to the great John Cena they play Sarah Mclachlan's I will remember you. The whole WWE roster was there. Everyone loved John Cena. How could you not. His passion. His outgoing personality.

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Tracy was holding on and trying not to break down in front of everyone. Dean had his arms around her and was saying that it was ok to break but she refused. Roman was looking at his stable mate with a hard look.

Phil was just trying to take it all in. Him and Cena had some rivalries over the WWE title but he always respected Cena. Not to mention he almost had a shot with his daughter but it just wasn't' meant to be.

Ryaback thought that John was cool as hell going up against the Shield like that and he was pissed as hell that they were even there. He was tempted to confront them but decided to wait.

Sheamus was feeling the same way as Ryaback about the Shield. And Del Rio and Show were pretty much avoiding each other and the subject all together. With such a mixed crowd there was no gaurentee that there wouldn't be any sort of drama.

After the funeral there was a wake at John's house. Everyone went. Tracy was handing out the food and making sure everyone had a drink and something to eat. At one point Trish grabbed her and told her to sit down and take a break. A minute later Tracy was up again when the door bell rang. She opened up the front door and saw that it was Samantha Orton.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Tracy loudly drawing a group of onlookers.

"I just wanted to come and apoligize. I am sorry for everything." said Sam.

"Oh you want to say sorry. Well guess what because of your husband my father is dead. I cant believe you have the fucking nerve to even show up here. Why didn't you just leave me the fuck alone that day. You knew everything that went on but you are so fucking stupid you just let it happen. Now you have no reason to be here so why don't' you just get the fuck off my dad's property!" Tracy snapped at her slamming the door in her face.

Tracy kicked the wall in frustration. She was torn away from her thoughts by Ryback.

"I want to know one thing, why is the Shield here. They hated Cena so they have no cause to be here." Ryback snapped.

"Now look the reason that we are here is to support Tracy. John and me and the rest of the Shield may have had or differences but that doesn't' mean we cant support Tracy." said Dean.

"Get your pretty boy ass out of this house and take your little bitches with you?" Ryback snapped getting right up in Ambrose's face.

"Look Ryback we are not going anywhere so get the fuck over it." said Dean. Dean was then met with a punch to the face and was shoved up against the wall.

Dean shoved back and the brawl was on. Punches were being thrown and people were getting shoved and knocked down. Finally Tracy had enough. "ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE. THIS IS MY FATHER'S WAKE AND THIS IS HIS HOUSE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT NOW. THE WAKE IS OVER. GET THE FUCK OUT ALL OF YOU!" Tracy yelled.

Everyone made their way to the door and made their exit. Trish was the second to the last one out. "Trace are you ok?" she asked laying a arm on her shoulder.

"I'm fine but still I want everyone to leave." said Tracy.

"Hey you don't have to do it all on your own?" said Vince.

"I will call you when I come back to work. I just cannot handle all of this fighting right now. I almost got into a brawl myself with Sam. I just want everyone to leave." said Tracy. She sighed as she shut the door after everyone left. She didn't feel like dealing with anything at the moment and decided to go to a local bar and throw back a few. She walked upstairs to her old room and changed into a pair of low rise blue jeans and a red tank and tennis shoes. She grabbed the keys to the viper and locked up and drove to the bar.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoy. Little bit of drama. Ok it is a tie over who Tracy should settle down with. Next vote gets it. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tracy walked into the same bar that her dad was at the night before he got killed. She walked up to the bar and ordered a jack in coke and a shot of crown royal.

"A little much don't you think?" asked the bartender.

"I have had the worst few days. My ex boyfriend tried to shoot me a few days ago and my father took the hit and he was killed. I buried him today and had the wake at his house. I threw everyone out after a fist fight broke out. Why today of all days people cant keep there damn egos in check." ranted Tracy as she took her shot and chased it with her drink.

"Gosh honey I am so sorry about everything. You were the one in the shooting at the mall correct?" asked the bartender.

"Yes. My ex boyfriend was the one that tried to kill me but my father saved my life but was the one that got killed instead. It should have been me. He is the most wonderful person and was such a wonderful dad to me." said Tracy wiping a tear from her eye.

"I am sorry about that hun. I know that it is hard right now but it will get easier." said the bartender.

"Well I am going to focus on work. That is how I am going to deal. My friend, the one that come in with me a few nights ago when I came to pick dad up the night before it happened, says that I need to find a man to take care of me and love me. I don't' think so. All of my previous relationships ended up in disasters. This past one nearly got me killed and caused me dad to get killed. I am not doing it again. I need to be independent. I have a career and just got a promotion. I don't' need a man I can make it on my own. Can I have another shot?" said Tracy.

The bartender sighed and poured her another shot. Looks like she will have to call someone to pick her up before the night is over. After Tracy's 4th shot and second drink she decided to get up and sing some karaoke. She took the mic and got up on stage. "Ladies and gents. A few nights ago my father was up here singing. I buried him today and in honor of having the greatest dad in the world this song is for him."

Tracy then started singing a off key version of family tradition. Trish and Seth came in and saw their drunk friend up on stage giving the crowd quite a show. "Boy I am glad that neither Dean or Roman or here. There would be a bar room brawl then." said Seth to his girlfriend.

Tracy was just drunk and having fun so she could for get about everything. As she sung family tradition everyone yelled with her and cheered. There was a couple of guys that were staring at her ass in those tight jeans.

After she finished singing the kdj played some dance music and Tracy was up just a dancing. She even got up on the bar and started grooving to Lil John's get low then rocked it out to her dad's single bad bad man.

Trish and Seth just kept an eye out. Trish was drinking water and Seth was drinking club soda. They were debating whether or not to take her back to her dad's or back to their house. Finally Seth grabbed her off the bar and Trish said. "Ok Trace it is time to go home. You have had enough. Seth and I will take you back to our house."

"Nah just call me a cab to take me back to dad's." Tracy slurred.

"Nope you are coming home with us. You are too drunk to go back to your dad's by yourself." Trish argued with her friend.

"I am mad at a lot of people right now and I want to be alone. How could you all cause a fight at my father's wake of all places and in his home. I still can't get over it. Do you people have no class?" Tracy said in an drunken accusing tone.

"Look Ryback started it and we just finished it." Seth shot back.

"Ok knock it off." said Trish.

"No I have something to say and I have decided this. You are the rest of the Shield are nothing but a bunch of barbarians. I don't want to have anything to do with any of you. I will tell Vince that I am not interested and if he wants me on screen to manage someone else because you guys disgust me. You couldn't even get through a wake with out fighting someone. I don't want to associate with any of you. And Trish I am sorry but since you are dating that scum I don't want to have anything to do with you either." Tracy ranted.

Trish looked totally crushed. She knew deep down that Tracy didn't' mean it she was just hurting and depressed but the words did cut deeply. Seth saw that his girlfriend was in distress so he wrapped his arms around her. He should call either Dean or Roman. They sure as hell will straighten her out but he held off. He looked over and saw that poor Trish had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Tracy had stalked out and hailed a cab that took her back to her dad's. She stormed in the house and locked all the doors and windows. She was tired, drunk, and depressed and didn't' want to deal with anyone. She walked upstairs to her childhood bedroom and stripped down to her bra and panties and crawled into her queen sized bed choosing to skip the pajamas that night.

When she woke up the next day she was feeling like hell. Hung over and tired. The day before turned out to be a absolute disaster. Not to mention she said some things the night before out of hurt and anger that she didn't mean. After her ex had taken every last one of her friends when they dated he had taken every last friend from her. When she finally made one she said some hurtful things to her and that they were said out of hurt and anger and alcohol. She remembered as she stalked out of the bar last night seeing tears rolling down her face. Gosh as heartless as she was being last night she didn't' deserve any friends.

Well Tracy was to the point that she didn't' need anybody. The only people that she ever needed was her parents and they are no more. Now she had to stand on her own. It helped that she had her own career. She had to decided and soon whether or not to sell the house and move else ware or just continue living in her childhood home.

She knew one thing. She was done with men and relationships. Done done done. All they were was trouble. What Tracy didn't' know was that she was hurting herself even more blocking all of that out. She threw on a pair of shorts and a tank and went downstairs to clean up after last and go over paper work.

**A/N: Even though Tracy is grieving, hurt, confused, and angry and drunk do you think that she was being too harsh in the bar?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tracy was going over paper work in her dad's house trying to figure out how much the funeral and everything cost her. She was looking through her bank statements making sure she had enough to cover everything when there was a knock at the front door.

Cant everybody just leave me the fuck alone and let me be, Tracy thought to herself feeling a little irritated. She opened the door and saw that it was Y2J Chris Irvine. "Hey Chris what can I do for you?" asked Tracy.

"I just came to see how you were doing. Still pissed about the brawl last night?" asked Chris.

"Don't even get me started on that I was and still am just livid. Don't people have any class. I know that this was a WWE funeral but still show some fucking respect to another person's home for fucks sake." Tracy ranted holding her head since she was still hung over from the night before.

"Hey Jessica and I don't blame you for being upset. You should have heard her in the car driving home last night. I don't think I have ever heard her cuss so much." said Chris.

Tracy just laughed and then said. "Look I am not trying to be rude or anything but I have a lot to do before I go back to work so…."

"I understand I will leave you to get your stuff taken care of. Oh just so you know if you need anything Jess and I live here in Tampa just give us a call." said Chris.

"Will do." said Tracy shutting the door. Now I can get back to my business. She sat back down and got back to going over everything. She had enough to cover the funeral and the house for the first couple of months then she hit a snag in the money. She wasn't worried because she would be back at work by then.

Then she started thinking about maybe living else ware. Pensacola seemed like a nice place and so did Corpus Christi Texas. Maybe the Hawaien islands. She just wasn't sure what to do but she needed to make a decision quick. She was interrupted again by the house phone ringing.

She walked over and picked it up. "Hello."

"Tracy it's Trish. Do you think I could come over so the two of us could talk?" she asked.

"Look I am not trying to be rude or anything but I have so much to do before I go back to work and I just don't' seem to have the time." said Tracy.

"Please. You really hurt my feelings last night at the bar." said Trish.

"Look I was just being honest and if you can't take honesty just don't' fucking talk to me. You live with fucking animals and the sooner you realize that the better." said Tracy hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile over at Seth's house Trish hung up the phone in tears. What had happened. It was like that sweet girl had transformed into a total bitch overnight. All Trish wanted to do was be her friend but Tracy had refused because of the brawl the night before and that Trish was associating herself with the Shield.

She was taking what her dad thought about the Shield and taking his side but forgetting listening to him had caused her to end up in an abusive and unhealthy household and living style. Seth walked up behind her and held her and led her over to the couch and sat down pulling her on his lap.

"Trish she is just going through a lot right now. I don't' think she means what she is saying. All she had for years was her parents and now that she is out on her own again she is worried about making another mistake." Seth tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"Yea but why. I have been nothing but a good friend to her then she shuns me twice because I am with you and the rest of the guys. It wasn't my fault that that brawl broke out last night. Ryback started the whole fucking thing." Trish ranted while sobbing a little bit.

"Man someone needs to knock some sense into her." said Roman.

"Don't hurt her." said Trish.

"I wasn't talking about that I have other ways to get through to her." said Roman.

"If anyone can get the message through it is me." said Dean.

"Fucking Ambrose back the fuck off." Roman snapped. "She is not ready for those type of things either not to mention out of the two of us it will be me having that pleasure you crazy fuck. Anyway Trish, Seth what I was saying was I have the power of pursuasion. It might be brutal and some neighbor might decide to call the cops but I will never ever raise a hand to her. She might get pissed and haul off and slap me and I might gently push her up against a wall. But other than loud shouting that will be it."

"What about cussing?" asked Dean.

"You dumb shit you cannot have a argument or fight without cussing. I swear I think that you are a couple of beers short of a 6pack." said Seth giving Dean a slap upside the head.

"FUCK" Dean said loudly.

"Are you sure you want him brain damaged more than he already is?" said Trish getting a cheap shot in.

"Burn my girl just told your ass." said Seth laughing.

"FUCK YOU!" Dean shouted.

"Nah Dean that is Trish's job." Seth shot back

"Stupid fucking fuck." Dean muttered.

"Ok what the hell is a fucking fuck?" asked Seth.

Meanwhile back at the Cena's Tracy was totally bogged down. With getting paperwork ready for going back to work to figuring out what to do about the house and what stuff of her dad's she was going to keep or get rid off. She was outside looking at the cars. She couldn't keep all of them as much as she worked and especially if she ended up selling the house. For now she would keep Both Chargers, the mustang, the Viper, the GTO, and the camero.

As she went back inside there was another knock at the door. Ugh for crying out loud don't people get that she has a fuck load of stuff to do and she had to do. She flung open the door and saw that it was Sam once again. "WHAT!" Tracy yelled. She wished that this bitch would just leave her the fuck alone. It was her fucking husband's fault that her dad got killed in the first place.

"Tracy please just let me apoligize. I am so sorry about what Randy did and I am so srry for letting all of that happen." said Sam.

"Look just leave ok. I want nothing to do with you. If you don't leave now I will be forced to call the police." said Tracy. Sam sighed and slunked away.

Tracy was still trying to decide to sell or not to sell when there was another knock at the door. She stomped to the front door yelling. "I SWEAR I WISH EVERYONE WILL JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE. UNLESS IT IS MY BOSS AT THE DOOR YOU WILL BE LUCKY THAT YOU DON'T' GET PUNCHED IN THE FACE." She flung open the door and saw the muscle of the Shield. Roman Reigns. She tried to slam the door in his face but he caught it with his hand. "Look you need to leave ok." said Tracy.

"I don't' think so missy. We need to have a little talk." said Roman pushing his way into the house and shutting the door.

**A/N: How do you think this confrontation is going to go. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 2

Tracy was livid that Roman just pushed his way into the house with getting her permission to come in. "What the hell did I give you permission to come in. I don't' think so." she snapped.

"Ok now listen here I am getting sick and tired of this attitude that you are better than everyone. My stable mate and friend's girlfriend is at the house crying because you are being unreasonable." Roman shot back.

"Oh I am being unreasonable. It is not my fault that you people cant handle the truth. You preach about injustice but you are just a bunch of barbarions. No wonder Ryback attacked that last time you were in the same room together. Oh and instead of doing the humane thing and just walking away you just kept on. Great way to tarnish my dad's name. Just fucking great." said Tracy walking away.

"Now you just wait a second." Roman said chasing after her and grabbing her by the arm gently but firmly. "Now you know damn well that we didn't start it. It was Sheamus and Ryback that started that one. Don't be putting this all on us because we are not taking that shit lying down."

"You know what why don't' you just get the hell out of this house before I call the cops. I am done talking and I have a lot to do before I go back to work so why don't' you just fucking leave." Tracy snapped heading over to the front door and opening it.

"I am not going anywhere till we finish this." Roman growled folding his arms trying to look intimidating.

Tracy walked over to the portable phone and picked it up and started dialing. "Ok have it your own way" she told him.

Roman walked over and grabbed the phone out of her hand and hung up and threw it across the room. "I said that you are going to listen to me Tracy. We are going to have this out once and for all." he snapped.

"Would you just get the fuck out of my house." said Tracy with a irritated tone.

"Since when did this become your house?" asked Roman being a little sarcastic.

"Since my father died and it is mine until I decide whether or not to sell it or not. Not that it is any of your business." Tracy snapped.

"Wanna shut up for five seconds? Look I know that you are hell bent on being independent based on your past. But dammit you just don't get it." Roman snapped getting more and more irritated and borderline pissed off.

Tracy crossed her arms and gave him a hard look and said, "You don't' know me you just think you do but you don't know shit about me. You think you have me all figured out but you don't. I don't know who the fuck you think you are coming in here and acting like you know it all because you don't." she snapped.

"OH I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING? WELL HERE IS WHAT I KNOW. YOU ARE AFRAID TO LET ANYBODY BACK INTO YOUR LIFE BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARED OF GETTING SCREWED OVER ONCE AGAIN. YOU HAVE ALWAYS HAD SOMEONG TAKING CARE OF YOU AND THAT WAS WHEN YOU MADE YOUR MISTAKES. YOU THINK THAT IF YOU ARE INDEPENDENT YOU WON'T SCREW UP AGAIN." Roman roared.

Tracy hit the kitchen counter in frustration. "ROMAN YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH OVER THE YEARS. YOU THINK THAT YOU FUCKING KNOW EVERYTHING AND THAT YOU CAN COME BE THE HERO BUT GUESS WHAT I DON'T' NEED A HERO. I DON'T' NEED ANYONE!" she yelled back.

"OH REALLY I DON'T' KNOW SHIT. WELL LET ME TELLYOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW. YOU WEAR YOUR HEART ON YOUR SLEAVE AND JUST AFTER YOUR ENGAGMENT BROKE OFF YOU HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH YOUR EX THAT KILLED YOUR FATHER AND THEN YOU ENDED UP GETTING PREGNANT. THEN YOU GOT WITH A COMPULSIVE GAMBLER THAT NEARLY CAUSED YOUR PARENTS TO GO BANKRUPT!" Roman reminded her.

"WANNA SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT THAT. THAT IS IN THE PAST!" Tracy yelled.

"OH AND AFTER YOU LEFT HIM YOU WERE AFRIAD OF MAKING ANOTHER MISTAKE SO INSTEAD OF JUST MOVING BACK TO FLORIDA YOU DECIDED TO GO LIVE WITH THE FATHER OF YOUR BABY AND THEN LOOK WHAT HAPPENED." Roman told her.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE." Tracy yelled walking toward Roman wanted to hit him.

"NO I WONT BECAUSE THE REASON THAT YOU ARE SHUTTING US ALL OUT AND SO HELL BENT ON BEING INDEPENDENT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE SCARED OF GETTING SCREWED OVER AGAIN AND MAKING ANOTEHR MISTAKE BECAUSE YOU DON'T' HAVE ANYONE TO BAIL YOU OUT THIS TIME." Roman yelled.

Tracy crossed the room and went to hit him but he grabbed her by both of her arms holding her back. "YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING NOW LET ME THE HELL GO AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE." she screamed at him. She was getting ready to totally break down.

Roman knew it also. "LISTEN YOU NEED US. WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT ADMIT IT YOU DO MORE THAN EVER. WE CAN PROTECT YOU FROM GETTING SCREWED OVER IF YOU WOULD JUST LET US IN. YOU DON'T' HAVE TO GO THROUGH IT ALONE. QUIT BEING SUCH A STUBBORN ASS!" he yelled trying to get his point across.

Tracy broke then and if Roman hadn't caught her in his arms she would have colasped to the floor. She let everything out then with her tears. Roman just picked her up and sat her on the couch and held her. She ended up crying herself to sleep. Roman pulled a blanket over her and just let her rest on the couch. She needed it.

**A/N: Well the confrontation that needed to happen. What do you think! Dramatic?!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tracy woke up an hour later. It was a brutal fight she had with Roman but she still was convinced that she was better off on her own. She looked around her living room and saw that he was sound a sleep in one of the large recliners. She got up from the large couch and snuck upstairs to her childhood room. She pulled out a overnight back and threw a few days clothes in it. If she couldn't have her house to herself she would just leave and get a hotel room.

She grabbed her purse and her bag and snuck downstairs and grabbed the keys to the Viper since that was what she had been driving and she knew that it had a full tank of gas. When she walked outside she saw that it was blocked in by Dean's truck. She cursed under her breath and went back inside to grab the keys to the mustang since it wasn't blocked in.

She got in the car and fired up the engine and took off. Ha next time you wanna block someone their driveway make sure that they cant get out the other side Tracy thought to herself as she drove away.

Roman woke up ten minutes to his phone ringing. "Hello."

"Hey it's Trish. How is Tracy doing?" she asked.

"Well she is or was sleeping. She is no longer on the couch. She may be in her room since I blocked her in she can't go anywhere." said Roman.

"Well what you don't know is there are over 20 cars she could drive and there is more than one way in and out of the driveway. You should have checked out Cena's car dvd." said Trish.

"Shit if that is true then she took off and to make matters worse I don't' know what she is driving." said Roman getting frustrated. "Why does she have to be so damn stubborn?"

"She has been through a lot and she is convinced that if she is on her own she won't make the same mistakes again." said Trish.

Meanwhile Tracy got a room at the Marriot in Tampa overlooking the beach. She just wanted time to get everything in order before she went back to work and she wanted to do it alone. Was that to much to ask for everyone just to leave her alone. She decided to call her boss.

"Hello."

"Hey Vince it is Tracy. Look I need a favor from you. Could you get the Shield to come back to work. I mean seriously they are smothering me. I am trying to get things taken care of before I come back to work but they are driving me crazy. Roman even pushed his way into my house without me inviting him in and we got into a huge fight causing me to totally break down and the bastard is still there. I had to get a freaking hotel room just so I could be alone." Tracy ranted in the phone to her boss.

"Tracy you need their help. I know you want to do it all on your own but you cant just shut them out. I know that you just want to get things in order before you come back to work but you do need some support and help." Vince tried to convince her.

"Well a little help is one thing but totally overstepping boundries is another." said Tracy.

"Ok I will call them back in. The ratings are starting to suffer without Cena and Orton anyway." said Vince.

Yea well it is Orton's own fault for that one Tracy thought to herself. She decided to go and volunteer at a parenting class. She could tell all the teenagers what it is like to have a infant and the challenges. Not to mention giving back will help her cope with losing her own daughter. What she didn't know was it would set her back because of the many issues she had yet to confront.

She got into her dad's mustang and drove to the Y were the classes for first time mothers were being held. She ended up giving advice to a young 18 year old who was ready to pop at any minute.

"So Ms. Tracy was is it scary when you first had your baby?" asked the young girl.

"Well since I wasn't in the best of situations it was a challenge. More than that it was a wonderful experience. When I was feeding, bathing, or changing Allison it was like all the other stuff just went away. She was my main focus." Tracy answered.

"Well I am kind of in a weird situation. Not bad don't get me wrong it's just my parents disowned me when they found out that I got pregnant by a much older man. If they wanted to they could have had him thrown in jail but instead they just disowned me." she said.

"Gosh. That makes me just feel lucky that I had such wonderful supportive parents growing up. Though in past months my mom went who knows were and signed over her rights to my father and then he died in a shootout at the mall recently. My ex boyfriend went crazy and tried to kill me but dad pushed me out of the way at the last second and took a hit in the heart killing him. I blame myself to this day and still think that it should have been me." said Tracy.

"Shit I am sorry about that. That was you. Alberto told me about that because he was there. That is the father of my baby. I am having a girl. Oh the name is Misty." she said. Then Misty clutched her stomach and groaned.

"Are you ok?" asked Tracy concerned.

"It is time I need to go to the hospital." Misty gasped.

"Ok I will drive you in my dad's mustang." said Tracy.

Misty handed Tracy her cell phone when she got into the car. "Call Alberto for me."

Tracy dialed as she drove to Tampa General.

"Misty how is it going?"

"No this is Tracy. I was volunteering at her birthing class. Listen I am driving her to Tampa General. She is in labor." said Tracy.

"Shit I will take my jet and be there as soon I can." he said and hung up.

"He is on his way. Luckily he has his own jet huh." said Tracy with a smile as she took the teenagers hand as she drove. "It will be fine you may be young but you have a good support system going. Obviously you have a great man that will take care of you both. What are you having do you know yet?" asked Tracy.

"A girl." Misty answered. Hearing that tugged at Tracy's heart. It was like fate was just mocking her and saying that she was a horrible mother. Well obviously she didn't' know Allison was sick until it was too late. She shook her thoughts away as she pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

She got out of the car and helped Misty to the emergency room. "Excuse me we have a young woman in labor!" Tracy called as a nurse came with a wheelchair. Tracy explained that she was just volunteering at the birthing class when she went into labor and she didn't know what kind of insurance she had. Finally she was escorted to the labor room and she held Misty's hand as she was getting ready to have her baby.

An hour of intense labor later Alberto ran in. "Misty I go here as soon as I could. Thank you for being there Tracy." he said.

"CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME AN EPIDURAL!" Misty screamed out.

"It will help." said Tracy. "That was what I had when I gave birth to Allison."

Another hour after that Misty gave birth to a beautiful 7lb 6oz baby girl. Alberto got to hold her first after Misty then Tracy. Tracy looked down at the beautiful angle and almost cried but she held it in.

"So what are you going to name her?" asked the doctor.

"Well I was thinking Christina Allison Del Rio." said Misty.

"Wait you are naming your daughter of my late daughter?" asked Tracy.

"Do you mind? You were there for me when I didn't have anyone." said Misty.

"That's fine." said Tracy barely holding back the tears. "Excuse me." she ran out of the room and down to the car. After she got into the driver's seat she hit the steering wheel several times in frustration and took out a flask that had Bacardi 151 in it and she drank the whole container in one drink. She chased it with a long drink of water and drove back to the hotel.

**A/N: Looks like she snuck out and took off. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thant night Tracy sat in her hotel room and watched Raw. It just happened to be in Tampa so the Shield didn't' have far to go when they were called to come back to work. After her emotional day she decided to head to a club. The last time she had been out to a club and not just a little bar was before she got engaged.

After the show was over she changed into a pair of dark blue low rise jeans and a silk tank top under a super low flowy scoop neck top. The top went all the way down to just above her waist, reason why she had the tank underneath the emerald green silk top. She put on a brown belt and brown 4 inch ankle boots.

Tracy decided to call a cab since she was going to be drinking and especially if anyone at work showed up. They probably would since she was going to one of the hottest clubs in town. She did her hair and makeup and grabbed her handbag with her wallet and cell phone and called a cab.

Twenty minutes later she walked into the club and went right to the bar and ordered a sex on the beach. She just sat on a bar stool at the bar since she just got there and didn't have enough to drink to get up and dance yet plus the song that was playing was lame.

A few of the divas were the first to arrive. Eve, Kaitlyn, AJ, Layla, and Maryse. Then in walked in Daniel Bryan, Y2J, Ryback, Sheamus, Big Show, The Rock, Cody Rhodes, Ted Debeiase, and Wade Barrett.

Tracy ordered her second drink and just kind of ignored everyone till she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Trish. "What can I do for you. Have you and the boys come to ruin my night? If so you can just leave." she said.

"Now that was uncalled for." said Eve.

"Well I am sorry but I have just had enough of everyone. Her boyfriend and his buds instead of walking away and just leaving got into a brawl at my house last night and I am still highly pissed about it." said Tracy.

"Well they had it coming to them and I would gladly kick their asses again." said Sheamus taking a drink of his Irish brew.

"Like you and Ryback are any better. You started the whole fucking thing. You couldn't just save it for the ring could you? You had to tarnish my dad's name and start it in his own house. Great just fucking great. Bartender can I get a shot of jack?" said Tracy.

"Like she needs anymore to drink." Trish muttered under her breath taking out her cell to call the guys .

"You know what fuck you. I am 24 and I can do what ever the fuck I want so just but the fuck out." Tracy snapped.

"Hey girls lets just chill the bloody hell out and have a good time." said Wade Barrett.

"Sounds good to me." said Tracy taking a second shot.

"So I am not surprised to see you drowning your sorrows in liquor." said Samantha walking into the club. "Looks like all you do is just run away and not solve the problem."

"Bitch I am not in the mood to deal with your shit so back off." Tracy snapped.

Sam just laughed as her friend Karen and her husband Jeff Jarrett walked in. "Hey guys meet Ms Alky for yourselves. She had a about 4-6 glasses of wine every night in St. Louis."

"Oh the wine dulled the pain I felt having been taken and cut off from my friends and family and getting my ass beat every fucking night. You wanna talk stories lets go. I am sure all you mothers in here that have kids remember the first 3 months after you bring a baby home from the hospital. You want help for those graveyard shift feedings right. Well for me it was a escape for me to do it all on my own. I had a twin size air mattress that I slept on in Allison's room those first few months. Why well it was pretty awkward sharing a bed with the father of your child and his wife." Tracy said giving Sam a hard look.

Trish finally got a hold of her boyfriend on her cell phone. "Hey Seth you and the guys need to get down here to club 7 now. It looks like Tracy might get into a brawl with Karen Jarrett and Samantha Orton. Nothing has happened yet but they are trading words." she said into the phone.

"On our way. Oh Dean said that Tracy may be pissed but he is driving the Viper." said Seth. Trish just shook her head and hung up the phone.

"Oh so you are some a good mother huh. Well why the hell didn't you know that she was sick until it was too late?" asked Sam.

"I will tell you why. She was so fucking worried about me getting hurt all the time that she didn't' tell me that she wasn't feeling good. I have a question for you Samantha. Why the fuck did you even stand for that shit that Randy put me through. Huh. I mean do you get off on watching other people's pain or something?" Tracy told her.

"Hey guys lets just chill ok." said Eve stepping in. "Sam you and your friends just need to get lost. Come on Tracy, Kaitlyn, and Layla lets dance." The four women made there way to the dance floor and started dancing to Low by Flow Rida. Tracy had forgotten about her confrontation with Sam. She was having a record with confrontations that day. First at her house with Roman, The song ended and one of the bartenders invited some of the women to get up on the bar and dance to in the ayer.

Trish was shocked when Tracy got up and then Karen jumped up. The two women glared at one another and started a dance off. Trish sighed. Eve looked at her and gave her a nod saying that she agreed. Kaitlyn though young would never dance on a bar if invited. Layla and Maryse jumped up to even the odds. Though they were single and Tracy was practically taken she just didn't' know it yet.

"SHAKE IT BABY HELL YEA!" Yelled out Kurt Angle. "Show my ex wife she cant dance for shit!

"Wanna quit talking shit about my wife Angle?" Jeff told him.

"What is going on babe?" Seth asked his girlfriend as him and the rest of the Shield walked in.

"Well Tracy and Karen are having a dance off and Karen's ex made a rude comment and Jeff got pissed about it." Trish answered.

"That fucker better not even think about it unless he wants go get his ass beat." Roman growled.

"Reigns I think that I am better than you. Just saying." said Dean. "Oh and I will hit first and ask questions later."

"Both of you just cut the shit ok. Dean I am sorry I know how you feel about her but after Randy she needs someone more stable than you." said Trish.

"Shit Reigns stable. He can blow at any second. Why do you think that he is the muscle and I am the brain?" said Dean.

"Cocky asshole." Seth muttered.

"I am only going to say this one more time back the fuck off or you will see me blow." Roman told him grabbing him by the shirt.

"Ok hey chill. Ambrose back off and find someone else. You don't do good with relationships anyway. Roman may be a lose cannon but he is a good guy and he has a head on his shoulders. He may be intense, volatile, and sometimes short tempered but he has the best interest of who ever he is dating at the time." Seth told him.

"SHAKE THAT ASS BABY. DAMN YOU LOOK SO FUCKING HOT. YOU ARE DEFINATLY BEATING MY BITCH OF AN EX WIFE IN THIS DANCE OFF!" Kurt yelled out.

"That's it." Roman muttered under his breath. "Hey shit head wanna shut the fuck up and quit talking about my soon to be woman like that."

"Oh so she is not yours yet and I can still tap that ass? Was that what you was saying?" Kurt called out.

"LISTEN HERE MOTHER FUCKER….." Roman started.

"Angle shut your damn mouth and quit talking about my wife like that and don't be starting any shit up in here or your ass is fired. I mean it. Unlike the WWE TNA has class." Jeff said loudly.

"Tracy certainly has no class since she slept with my husband for four years." Samantha taunted. Tracy saw red then. She knocked back shot and jumped off the bar and got right into Samantha's face.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT HAPPENED AND WHAT WENT DOWN SO DON'T BE PLAYING THIS SHIT THAT YOU ARE THE FUCKING VICTUM HERE." Tracy screamed at the other woman.

"Oh shit. Dean go get truck. We might have to leave in a hurry." said Trish.

"Oh please you probably got pregnant on purpose since Shane couldn't' get the job done. Then since your engagement went down the tubes you wanted to attach yourself to Randy because he had a ton of money since that one guy that you dated almost made your family go broke and lose everything." Sam taunted.

"LISTEN HERE I WILL SAY THIS AGAIN. IF I HAD KNOWN ABOUT YOU I WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT CHICAGO. I WAS DATING THE SWEETEST GUY AND THEN I DECIDED TO TAKE MY DADS ADIVICE BUT NONE OF US KNEW ABOUT YOU!" Tracy yelled again.

"And look what that got ya. Your family is soo fucked up you didn't know which way to turn. Your father deserved to be the one to get shot so he could escape a fuck up daughter like you." Sam told her.

Tracy went for her when she was grabbed by Roman and drug out of the club. "Stop she is not worth it."

"GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW SAMANTHA I AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Tracy screamed.

"Oh I am a cunt." Sam said stepping outside. "You are just a spoiled little princess who is nothing but a bad mother and a fuckup in life."

"WELL TALK ABOUT BEING A BAD MOTHER YOU WERE SO STUPID NOT TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOUR DAUGHTER AND THAT IS WHY SHE GOT HIT BY THAT CAR. STUPID BITCH" Tracy fired back still being held back by Roman.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING DEAD WOMAN CENA!" Sam screamed being held back by Karen and Jeff. "LET GO I AM GOING TO KICK HER FUCKING ASS."

"BRING IT I AM RIGH HERE YOU 2 CENT HO!" Tracy yelled.

"Sam inside. This is stupid." said Jeff.

"YEA SAMMY RUN TO JEFF. YOU ARE PROBABLY FUCKING HIM TOO." Tracy yelled.

Roman snickered. She did have some fight in her. "Ok enough it's over and done with lets just head back to Seth's or your place."

"Who said that I was ready to leave. Not to mention when I am ready I will just call a cab." said Tracy.

"I said it is time to go now get in the truck." said Roman.

"That woman is fucking dead the next time I see her. How dare she. Fucking bitch. I should just go back into the club and kick her ass." Tracy ranted.

"Hey just chill ok. We can go back to one of the houses and have a few drinks and relax." said Trish.

"How could she even say that I am a bad mother and that my father deserved to die. My father meant the world to me. Dean who the hell gave you permission to drive this truck?" said Tracy.

"I did so get over it. You cant drive anyway. You may not be buzzed or drunk but you wont' be able to pass a breathalizer. Lets just go." said Dean.

Tracy just sighed and got into the front seat of her dad's truck. Roman scooted her over to the middle and Seth and Trish sat in the back. "Damn what a night. First time a screaming match broke out and I wasn't involved." Dean joked causing Seth to slap him upside the head. Tracy was still highly pissed and if Sam and Karen dared to show up at her house there would be a brawl in her front yard.

**A/N: Wild Chapter! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tracy was still mad when they pulled into her driveway. When she got out of her dad's truck she said to the others. "Well thanks for the ride guys. You can hand me the keys to the truck and take yours and head on home. I am just going to go up to bed. I am done partying for the night. So good by." she said.

"Don't think so. Either we are staying or you are coming back to Seth and Trish's with us. We are not leaving you alone." said Roman.

"Will I have to do things the hard way and call the police?" asked Tracy.

Roman walked right up to Tracy. "Remember what happened the last time you tried that shit?" he shot back.

"Ok that's it. I have been standing by and being the nice one long enough. Roman quit trying to get Tracy riled up and Tracy you need to get your head out of your ass and get it through that we are not going anywhere. I don't' give a shit what you say until you straighten your ass out you are stuck with us." Trish snapped.

"Whatever I am going back to my hotel." said Tracy taking out her keys and walking around to the drivers side of her dads truck. Just as she got he door open it was Roman slammed it shut.

"You are not going anywhere missy except either in the house or back to Seth's." he growled.

Tracy just stalked into the house and slammed the door locking it. Cant get in now the front door is locked and I am not opening it. She thought to herself as she went to the fully stocked bar and fixed herself a long island iced tea. She decided it was time to move her stuff into the master bedroom since she didn't think she was selling. She had changed into a pair of blue silk pajama pants and a matching tank. She would change rooms in the morning. She just wanted to sit on the large couch and have a Twilight marathon.

After she sat down with her drink and pulled a plush throw over her she hit play on the remote and started the movie. She ignored all the shouting and cussing about letting them in. She had the portable phone on her lap just in case she needed to call the police. She didn't' want to but they were driving her up the wall.

At one point about 20 minutes after the movie started she threw on a robe that matched her pajamas and opened the front door. "If you guys to leave I will call the police and I am not messing around. I am trying to have a relaxing evening and you are driving me insane. Roman don't you even think about pushing your way in again or I will make the call." Tracy told him.

Roman just smirked and pushed himself in for the second time that day. The other three followed suit.

"Ok wiseass that's it." said Tracy starting to dial. Roman once again knocked the phone out of her hand again. Tracy pulled her cell out the her pocket in her robe. Roman grabbed that one too and put it in his jeans pocket. "You you. Ugghhhh!" she said in frustration walking to the bar to fix herself a second drink.

"I love you to sweetheart." Roman said with a smirk.

"She is going to end up throwing her drink in your face or slapping the shit out of you and I am gonna laugh." said Dean grabbing a bottle of jack from the bar and plopping into one of the large recliners.

"She already tried hitting me once today but I was to fast for her." said Roman.

"Cocky asshole." Tracy muttered sitting back down on the couch and putting the throw back over her still in her robe. Dean smirked and took another swig of his bottle.

Trish sat down beside Tracy and put a hand on her shoulder. "Look I know it seems that we are overstepping boundries but we really care. You need us right now. You have so much to deal with before you even go back to work and you are still recovering from the loss of your daughter." said Trish trying to convince her to just let them in.

"Look I am not trying to be mean, rude or what ever. I just got burnt real bad the last time I let anyone in and that cost my dad his life and nearly gotten me killed. I can't do it again. I am sorry." said Tracy.

Roman sat down on the other side of Tracy and pulled her against him. "Look I am not Randy Tracy. I could never do what he did to you. I may be a little bit out of control but I could never do anything to hurt you." he said.

"A little bit out of control. You are a fucking lunatic." said Dean.

"Fuck off Ambrose unless you want me to come over there and slap the shit out of you." said Roman.

"Boys would you shut it you are giving me a headache." said Seth.

Tracy just sighed. They were finally getting through to her and they were right. She was feeling a little warm temputure wise so she took off her robe and leaned into Roman. She was feeling something for him but she wasn't sure what it was but she was just going to let it happen without rushing anything.

She should listen to her senses more. She felt that something was up with Mike before they even started dating and she had a feeling that something was going to happen before she even moved to St. Louis. She was right both times. She should learn to trust herself more but she was scared of making yet another mistake. She was finally realizing that her mistakes were letting others, including her own family, steer her in the wrong direction.

She had no reason not to trust Trish and the guys. They have never done anything to harm her. Even that brutal fight she had with Roman that day he never raised a hand to her. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Let me get that." said Dean getting up and opening up the door. "Dammit Orton didn't you almost get your ass kicked twice tonight?"

"What don't tell me that that fucking bitch is at my house." said Tracy standing up and storming over to the door. "Look you got 10 seconds to get the fuck off my property or I will either call the cops or take you out in the yard and kick your ass."

"I am not going anywhere you fucking bitch." Sam snapped.

"Bitch huh? I will show you bitch in a minute." said Tracy getting right up in Sam's face. Sam hauled off and slapped Tracy across the face as hard as she could. Tracy responded punching her in the stomach and in the face. Then the two woman were rolling around on the front lawn trading insults and hits. Finally the Shield had broken it up and Sam left before she got arrested.

**A/N: Well that was a chick fight that had been coming for a long time! Hope you enjoy!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update. Writers block! Hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 15

At about midnight Tracy got up off the couch and decided that since she had guests in her house she was going to get the master bedroom at least ready to sleep in and do the rest the next day.

"Hey Trish wanna help me get the master bedroom sorted just enough to sleep in?" asked Tracy.

"Sure looks like it will give the two of us a chance to talk." said Trish as she first went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of Chardonnay from the 5 liter box that was in it. When the two women walked upstairs Trish could tell it was heartbreaking for Tracy to be in her dad's room.

She saw a lot of photos of her growing up and the one when she first had turned 16 and got her driver's license. Also looking at all the pictures of Allison that Tracy had sent her parents over the years.

Tracy took a long drink of her iced tea and grabbed a box and started putting all of her dad's clothes in it and when she went into the his and hers walk in closet she saw that all of her mom's stuff was gone and that side was empty. Tracy then hung up what little she had in the closet. She could always go shopping after another couple of paychecks.

She had put all of her dad's stuff in boxes and for now stored them in his closet. Then she put her underwear and night clothes in the drawers that she had emptied into boxes. "Ok this might sound slightly heartless but this isn't' so hard. The alcohol numbs the pain." she said as she leaned over to strip the king sized bed of the sheets.

She would put some clean sheets on. She leaned over again and groaned with the pain in her ribs. "You ok? And no you are not heartless. You are just going through a lot." said Trish.

"It is just my ribs are still bruised from were my last relationship ended and getting into that fight tonight gravitated them." said Tracy reaching over again and pulling the other side at the bottom off.

"Here quit being such an stubborn ass and let me help you." said Trish as she helped her friend strip the bed.

"Stripping it is the easy part. Putting the clean sheets on will be the problem with these damn ribs. I will go to the linen closet and get another set of sheets then we need to figure out where everyone else is going to sleep." said Tracy as she walked down the hall and grabbed a set of 700 thread count cotton sheets. These were deep blue and the ones that she took off were green. Her dad always wanted ones that would match his brown comforter. She walked back into the bedroom and with the help of Trish remade the bed. "Trish thank you so much for helping me. Also I am sorry for what I said last night. I was drunk and upset. You are a great friend and I wish that I would have been able to get to know you years ago when I first started with the WWE before you retired." said Tracy with tears in her eyes.

Trish hugged the younger woman. "Sweetie it's ok I understand that you are going through a lot right now." she said.

"Well lets figure out where everyone is going to sleep. I need to strip the sheets in my old room and I think the other guest rooms are clean but I better check." said Tracy.

Trish and Tracy changed her sheets in her childhood bedroom. "I don't think that any of them want to sleep in there since it is only a queen sized bed." said Trish. They looked into one of the other rooms that had a king sleigh bed with a gold comforter and red 700 thread count cotton sheets. "Oh I think Seth and I will take this one." said Trish.

"Ok lets show you the others and figure out were to put the other two." said Tracy. They walked down the hall and opened up the other on which had a king sized bed with a purple comforter and purple sheets. "I think I will put Mr. Personality in here." said Tracy.

"Which one?" asked Trish.

"Dean. Oh all the guest rooms have bathrooms with full sized tubs and showers. The master is the only one that has a large garden tub and a rainforest shower." said Tracy. "Now lets figure out were Roman is going to sleep."

"Well probably in the master bedroom with you." said Trish hinting.

"Whoa I am far from ready for that. He will take a guest room also." said Tracy.

"Sweetie I know that you are not ready for sex or anything but he wont' hurt you or try anything. He probably just wants to hold you." said Trish.

"Look for now he can have a guest room and all of you can live here when we are not on the road but for now I am just far from ready to take that step ok." said Tracy walking down the hall and opening up the last room. It had another king sized bed with blue and red striped sheets and a blue comforter.

After that the two women walked downstairs and saw that Dean was totally three sheets to the wind. "Hey are you going to sleep in the recliner or can you make it upstairs and I can show you to your room." said Tracy.

"I can make it upstairs." said Dean as he got up stumbled and about fell on his ass if Seth and Roman hadn't caught him.

"Alright you drunken fuck lets get you upstairs. Tracy babe can you show us were he is going to be sleeping?" said Roman.

Tracy sighed. She was not ready to be called babe yet by any man but she kept her cool. "Follow me guys lets get his drunk ass to bed." said Tracy as she walked back upstairs. Dean decided to reach out and grab her ass and it took all of Tracy's restraint not to turn around and punch him in the face.

Ok keep it up buddy and I will forget that you are drunk and just punch you in the face for touching my woman like that mother fucker. Roman thought to himself. He was trying to hold his restraint himself. When the group made it to his room they just dumped him on the bed and he passed out.

"Damn." Tracy muttered walking back downstairs followed by the others.

"Well he has been drinking Jack since we came in." said Seth.

"Well I am going to bed I am just beat. This day has taken a lot out of me. Trish could you show Roman were he is going to be sleeping when he is ready or just before you guys go to bed if you decide to go before him?" asked Tracy.

"Sure no problem just get some rest." said Trish giving her a hug. Tracy walked all around the house making sure it was locked up and walked upstairs to the master bedroom. She threw back the covers and crawled into the king sized bed and just crashed.

**A/N: Well not much going on in this chapter except a little bit of a drunk Ambrose. Hope you enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Seth, Roman and Trish were downstairs cooking breakfast. Tracy was still sound a sleep. With everything that had happened she hardly slept. Dean was getting tired of the noise since he was very hung over and stalked downstairs.

"You guys wanna shut the fuck up and quit making so much fucking noise?" he snapped at them pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Well if you hadn't drank so much last night that Roman and I had to carry you to bed you wouldn't be so damn cranky." said Seth.

"Ok guys cool it before I slap the shit out of all of you. When do you need to be back on the road?" asked Trish.

"Well since the Smackdown taping is tonight down in Miami we don't have to be there but we fly out tomorrow for the Wednesday show." said Seth giving his girlfriend a kiss.

"On a sadder note Randy's trial should be coming up soon." said Trish.

"All the fucking witnesses, It should be a open and shut case." said Roman.

"Well don't' be so sure. He could go for an insanity plea. I have seen it happen before and he has all the classic symptoms. Voices in his head, IED. He could just as well get off all together. He could tell the judge that after his youngest daughter died he just lost it. Then his other daughter adding fuel to the fire." said Trish.

"FUCKING BULL SHIT!" Roman yelled.

"Dude do you mind. My fucking head." Dean groaned.

"Dean I don't give a shit about your head. Roman there is no need to yell and wake Tracy up." said Trish.

"Babe I really don't' want leave you. I hate to go to work with all of this up in the air." said Seth.

"We will be fine. Plus I am staying here till Tracy goes back to work." said Trish giving her boyfriend a kiss and a reassuring smile.

"Would you guys get a damn room. Shit!" Dean complained.

"Why don't' you take a midol. It is obviously that you are both hung over and PMSing." Roman told him.

"Nah he is just jealous that he doesn't have a woman. But who in their right mind would put up with his crazy ass." said Seth.

"FUCK YOU GUYS!" he yelled.

"Gee someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." said Tracy walking downstairs and pouring herself a cup of coffee. Dean gave Tracy a longing look and Roman gave Dean a back the fuck off look.

Tracy was paying them no attention as she sat down at the breakfast bar. "So has he been a cranky ass all morning?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh yes. I have came pretty close to slapping him a few times." said Trish.

"Well he shouldn't have drank so much last night." said Tracy.

"How are you doing honey?" asked Trish.

"I don't' know. It's like things are the same but yet very different. I keep thinking that dad is just outside working on his cars and expecting him to walk in that door at any time. Other times like this morning when I woke up in the master bedroom it really hits me that he is gone and not coming back." said Tracy wiping a tear away.

Roman got up and gave her a hug and she hugged him back. Trish gave her a hug also. Trish had finished the big breakfast and everyone sat down at the breakfast bar and began to eat. Dean was feeling better after he ate but was still feeling like shit. The house phone rang and Tracy leaned over the counter and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi is this Tracy Cena?" asked a woman on the other end.

"Yes it is why?" said Tracy.

"Well I am DA Tammy Wilson and I am calling about the trial for Randal Keith Orton." she said.

"Yes what about it. As far as I am concerned it is a open shut case. He tried to shoot me in the middle of the Tampa mall but my dad pushed me out of the way and took the hit himself that killed him." said Tracy gripping the kitchen counter tightly.

"Well Ms. Cena it appears that his lawyer is pushing him to go for an insanity plea. Telling him that he was pushed over the edge after first his youngest daughter died and then his oldest not long after. Plus with his anger and mental issues he is a good canidate for the insanity plea." said DA Wilson.

"What? That is nothing but a crock of shit. He was not insane he planned the whole thing out. Only problem was that he killed the wrong person. His wife was even in on it. She called him up and said things are not going well she refuses to come back to St. Louis with us you need to get in here. Totally premeditated. I have witnesses. Not only my friends and coworkers but other onlookers in the mall that were just shopping." said Tracy.

She was getting so frustrated that she banged the kitchen counter. "Ms. Cena I am just telling you how things might go. He might get off all together but I will try my best to make sure he is behind bars." said DA Wilson.

"YOU WILL MAKE SURE THAT THE MAN THAT TRIED TO MURDER ME AND ENDED UP MURDERING MY DAD GETS WHAT HE HAS COMING TO HIM AND THAT IS LIFE WITHOUT PAROL IN JAIL. INSANITY PLEA THAT IS JUST FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Tracy yelled hanging up the phone.

"Could you please not yell my head is fucking killing me?" said Dean.

"Shit." Trish muttered knowing what was coming next.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR HEAD YOU ASSHOLE. YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE DRANK SO DAMN MUCH LAST NIGHT. THE FUCKER THAT KILLED MY DAD MIGHT GET OFF SCOTT FREE SO I DON'T' GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR FUCKING HEAD YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Tracy yelled followed by slapping Dean in the face as hard as she could.

Dean got up without thinking and shoved Tracy up against the counter. "You ever hit me again I will knock the living shit out of you." he growled.

"Ok Randal Keith Orton you better not even try that shit in my fucking house. Prick. I want you to get your shit and get the fuck out." said Tracy in a pissed off tone.

"Listen here now missy don't' you get all high and mighty because you are pissed. My head is killing me." said Dean.

"Shut it. Like I give a shit. You shouldn't have drank so damn much last night. I dare you to try and hit me and see what you get!" snapped Tracy.

Roman had heard enough and was cracking his knuckles. "Walk away Ambrose just walk away. You make one move and I won't be able to stop myself from beating the living shit out of you." he told him.

"Ok everyone cool down and walk away." said Seth trying to calm the situation. He knew that three people on the verge of exploding and ready to just beat the shit out of each other and on the edge for three different reasons wasn't a good thing so he decided to step in and calm it before it exploded. Tracy stalked upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door as hard as she could. Dean stormed out the front door getting into his truck and squealing out of the driveway. Roman went into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Well that went well. Good going calling a time out." said Trish.

**A/N: Well crazy morning with a almost three way fight in the kitchen! Enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 A trial and family secretes!

It was finally time for Randy Orton's trial. Tracy was more than ready. She was ready to get this over with and get on with her life. It had been a week since the blowout in her kitchen. She and Dean finally talked things over and he was sorry for shoving her like that. He was just short tempered and hung over.

She forgave him but it took a lot more for Roman to forgive him. She had know idea what this relationship with him was. She was far from ready to take that next step and have a boyfriend. He was getting impatient with her and really wanted him to be the guy for her.

After the Shield went back on the road Trish stayed with Tracy at her house. That Monday they were getting ready to head to the courthouse. Tracy, who still didn't have hardly anything in the line of clothing, went to Belk that Saturday because they were having a major sale, and got a pair of grey slacks and a black blouse. She put on her black ankle boots and was trying to decide what car she was going to take to the courthouse.

She decided just to drive the truck as usual. As she drove to the courthouse she hoped it would be really quick since it was, to her, an open and shut case. The courtroom was packed and there were so many witnesses who were at the mall. The first half went well with everyone testifying.

The second half would be Randy's defense. His lawyer was trying to tell the jury that he was provoked and that it was a justifiable homicide. It was all Tracy could do to stay quite and not stand up and yell BULLSHIT as loud as she could.

She was surprised when Vince McMahon got up in the stand.

"Randy Orton has worked for me ever since 2002. We started a feud in 08 that went totally out of control and looking back I can see why he snapped. My son Shane and I had a big part of everything. John Cena also." Vince started.

Tracy just stared in shock. What the hell did they do to make this guy snap in that Tampa mall?

Vince continued. "I had Shane sweep Cena's daughter off her feet and then while they were engaged both John and Shane had repeatedly slept with his wife Samantha and she is going to testify to that. After that it was a tit for tat. Shane got dumped and Randy to get back at us slept with his ex and got her pregnant. Well I also had the Miz get involved with her and start a gambling debt. He almost destroyed the Cena family. Hey John was in on it to." said Vince.

Tracy was trying to hold it all together but it was just to much. She was being used as a pawn to get back at the other person. She never felt so low as she did at the moment. It was like everything was crashing down on her. She was barely holding on. She was holding tightly to the rail by her seat in the courthouse.

"It was me. I was the one that totally destroyed Orton and the Cena's. He has a disease called IED Intermitted Explosive disorder. It was a justifiable homicide. I am sorry." said Vince.

Tracy just sat and heard everything from the Miz to Shane to Samantha testify. It was all she could do not to break down. She was selling the house and the rest of the cars and leaving the WWE she refused to be used and abused and a pawn in somebody's game. No more. No fucking more.

There was silence in the court till the doors got flung open and there was Linda, Stephanie and Paul. Tracy didn't' think that Vince's marriage was going to last at this point based on the look on his wife's face.

"How could you? You have done some low things but destroying a young woman's life and splitting a family apart just takes the cake. I want a divorce and you Miz are fired. Randy about you I just don't' know what to say. It seemed that you were just used by my husband and just snapped. I just don't know." said Linda.

"All I can say is that I am sorry. But sorry doesn't erase what I have done over the years. I could have had a great relationship but I screwed it all up and then killed her father. I am truly sorry." said Randy.

"Alright order order. Court is in recess while the jury is in deliberation." said the judge.

Tracy felt like she had been punched. She thought back over the years. Did anyone really love her and care about her or was she always used for one thing or another. She was really considering leaving the WWE and never looking back. She thought about the people that she was now associating with and allowing in her home. Where they just after something also?

She decided that she was just going to throw them all out. She didn't' need or want anyone associated with the WWE. That was it. Yes they haven't done anything yet as far as she knew. Hell even her own dad used her. She was hitting a bar tonight and getting shit faced that was for sure.

Thirty minutes later Randy was found guilty and was sentenced to a year in jail. She was a little mad about that but at least he got some jail time after hearing all the testemonies. On her way out of the courthouse she stopped and said to Linda McMahon, "Tell your husband that I am not coming back to the WWE. I was used and was nothing but a pawn in their damn game. Even my own father. I refuse to be used like this again so I am not coming back."

Tracy then walked to the truck and drove back to the house. She was going to sell it and then take off. Where she hasn't decided yet but the first thing was she was going to clean house. When she walked in Trish was sitting on the couch watching tv.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"I want you and the rest out of my house now." said Tracy.

"What is going on?" asked Trish.

"Look I found out in court today that over the years I was used. I was a pawn in everyone's games even my own father. I refuse to do it again and yes you all haven't done anything yet but I never would have suspected my father doing something like that either. So I want you all out. Today. You have Dean's truck you can just load up and go back to Seth's." said Tracy.

Trish looked like she was about to burst into tears. She was pushed away yet again when she found out family secretes and now suspects everyone in the WWE. She was retired by the time all of that happened. "Tracy please. I had nothing…I was retired by the time all of that went down.. The guys never did anything either."

"As far as I know. I never would have suspected my own father either but that was the case. Sorry I am going by Stone Cold's pholisphy now. DTA. Don't' trust anyone. Now get out. Get your shit and get the fuck out of my house." Tracy snapped and started walking upstairs to the master bedroom to change.

Trish followed her in tears. "Tracy please don't' do this. We have never or will ever do anything to take advantage or use you for personal gain. You have to work with the guys anyway. Just please don't' be like this." she begged crying.

"First of all I am not returning to the WWE after what I found out Vince did as well as my ex finace. Also if you don't get out now I will call the police and have you arrested for trespassing. Or I will just shove your ass down the stairs. I am a woman on the verge and have nothing to lose at his point so leave and leave now." said Tracy.

Trish in tears packed up everything that belonged to her and the guys and loaded up Dean's truck and went back to Seth's. Tracy started packing also. She wasn't sure were she was going after the house sold but she was leaving the state of Florida. She had put the house on the market and spent the whole day cleaning. That night since she knew that she would be getting totally plastered she took a cab to bar.

**A/N: Well all the secretes that came out. What do you think. Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Drinking, heart to hearts with Samantha, and finding family in TN

Tracy walked into a club downtown. It was large enough to provide a distraction from everything yet small enough were it wasn't totally crowded and wild. She could either dance, sit and drink, or if she had someone to talk to sit and talk.

She pulled out her iphone and decided that she should do some research on her birth parents because there maybe an off chance she might have a relative that is alive because everyone else just screwed her over and used her.

She found nothing on her dad. He was nothing but a crack addict and drug dealer. Had no family or friends. Well that was a wash maybe I will get lucky with my birth mother. She looked her name up on google and this is what she found:

_Misty Jeanette Jarrett died at age 21 in drive by. From Nashville TN. Parents diseased. One older half brother Jeff. Married and resides in Hendersonville TN outside of Nashville._

Well looks like I have one family member left and it is mom's older brother. He has his own business also and I am in desperate need of a job, Tracy thought to herself. It was tempting to get on a plane and fly to Nashville tonight but it was a little silly. She would look him up and then call.

She was broke out of her thoughts when someone sat down beside her. "Looks like you are having a rough night. Can I by you a drink?" asked a good looking blond guy.

"You sure your wife won't mind you buying another woman a drink?" said Tracy noticing the wedding band.

"Oh no she wont mind. Actually she is on her way inside. Her phone rang just as we got here. Adam by the way." he said.

"Tracy. And sure I will take a drink. How about a Bacardi 151 and pineapple juice." said Tracy.

"Man that is some strong shit. Must have been that type of day." said Adam.

"Try the last few weeks. Even years. I think that I finally over come something and then boom I get knocked down again. It all came to a head in court today though. A chapter of shit all ended." said Tracy.

"Divorce. Family issues." said Adam.

"Something like that. I find out that I was lied to for years and used and abused and that just makes me feel like I am worthless. Like I am nothing you know. I found some family up in Tennessee and I am thinking about leaving Tampa permanently. I never lived outside of the state of Florida except for a couple of years here, a few months elsewhere and a week there. Tired Tired. Just tired of it all. I need a new start. And a new job I just quit mine today. It had gotten to be a toxic work environment for me." said Tracy.

"There you are Adam. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" said tall blond.

"Oh I am sorry Beth this is Tracy and Tracy this is my wife Beth." said Adam.

"Nice to meet you." said Tracy.

"Likewise. Come on Adam I wanna dance." she told him.

Tracy just laughed as the couple went to the dance floor and ordered a couple of shots of jack and slammed them both back.

"I hope you are not driving." said a voice behind her.

"No I took a cab and …..Sam what are you doing here. Haven't you done enough….Sorry I forgot that you were caught up and used in all of this shit also." said Tracy.

"Hey I know why you were like that for a second. Our last encounters didn't go so well." said Sam.

"Yea I kicked your ass in my front yard." said Tracy taking another sip of her drink. "Look I am sorry ok. I just at this point don't know what I am feeling at the moment. On one hand I am pissed as hell at you and on the other hand I am over it because both of us were used in that whole thing. I still cant get over both my ex fiance slept with you the whole time we were together and then come to find out my own father was having an affair with you just to hurt your husband and put him to shame."

"I know I am upset and hurt. Not to mention Vince, Shane, and John and don't' forget Mike totally ruined both of our lives. And the reason why I was just going along with it was because all I wanted was my husband back. My family back. For Randy, Alanna, and I to be a family again but that wasn't what happened. He wanted you." said Sam.

"Yea and that was only to get Shane and them back. They were so hell bent on hurting him that they hurt so many others including their own families. I overheard Linda tell Vince she wanted a divorce. And then look at my adoptive parent's marriage. The thing that hurt me the most was my own father was in on that shit. I felt like throwing up in that courtroom today when I heard that. I never knew my birthparents all that well since they died when I was only five but the person who I called my dad and was my dad all throughout my preteen, teen, and adult years totally betrayed me." said Tracy trying to hold back tears.

"Well I am moving on. I am leaving St. Louis. Believe it or not I actually found someone. I don't know if I am moving to Tampa or Cincinnati. It depends whether or not he is going to keep his apartment and live there or move in with his buddy." said Samantha.

"Well I found that I had a uncle in Tennessee. My birth mother's older brother. I am leaving Tampa and moving to Nashville. My uncle owns his own business and since I no longer have a job I am hoping that he can give me a job." said Tracy. "Also take it from me don't' move just for love. I did that when I moved from Tampa to LA and look how that turned out."

**A/N: Kind of short! Looks like Tracy is considering making a break for it! Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Samantha and Tracy sat and continued to drink. Samantha's friend Karen came up then since they were in Tampa that night. She snuck up behind her friend and put her hands over her eyes. "Guess who chick?" said Karen.

"Karen what are you doing in Tampa?" asked Sam.

"Were in Tampa tonight for a show and then we decided to come out for a few drinks. Hopefully we won't have any drama like last time we were in a club in Tampa together. Oh hi I thought that the two of you hated each other." she said to Tracy.

"Put it this way I found out so many things in court today it wasn't even funny. Both Sam and I have been used as a pawn in one up men ship for years and we kind of called a truce since we were both screwed over." said Tracy taking another shot. "I am leaving this damn town and state and moving to Tennessee." she said.

"Well it is a nice place to live. Not as warm in the wintertime but nice." said Karen.

"Since my adoptive family totally fucked me over I looked up my birth parents to see if I had any other family anywhere and my mom has a older brother in the Nashville area." said Tracy taking a sip of her drink.

"Well have you called him yet?" asked Karen.

"Don't have his number. Tell me something does the name M'J' ring a bell? It is a street name. It was my birth mother's handle. Misty Jeanette was her name." said Tracy.

"Did you just say Misty Jeanette." said Jeff coming into the conversation. "I was just going to have a beer but give me a scotch on the rocks please." he said.

"Yea. She was my birth mom. She got killed in a drive by when I was 5 and she was 21. The family that raised me just used me for personal gain. I looked mom up online to see if I had any other family because I am not about to be set up and used again. I was planning on moving and starting over. Plus I quit my job today so I was hoping mom's brother could give me one since he owns his own business up there." said Tracy beginning to cry a little. That whole day was getting to her and she never really grasped completely what went down in court that day.

"Hey it's ok. I know that you have had it rough and don't' worry what little family you still have will help you out and not screw you over." said Jeff hugging his niece.

"Jeff could you go somewhere with the boys I would like to talk to my niece and best friend about female stuff." said Karen.

"Ok fine. You ladies have fun and have fun. Don't worry about any creeps half of TNA is watching." said Jeff.

"Dean will bust someone's skull open if anyone messes with me." said Samantha. "And no he is not here. At least right now. He is my designated driver."

"I took a cab." said Tracy. "And are you talking about Dean Ambrose?"

"Yes. I never thought that someone like him would be the one for me. And gosh in bed I have never experienced anything like it. He is gentle but always in control. He knows what I need when I need it. Best sex of my life." said Samantha.

"Ok I am sure you don't' want to here this about your uncle Tracy, but I have to say with Jeff it is the same thing. Kurt was a terrible lay. He finished in less than a minute and it is a wonder how we even had kids." said Karen.

Tracy and Samantha were cracking up and Tracy decided to embarrass Kurt in front of the whole club including the TNA roster. "HEY KURT MY AUNT JUST TOLD ME THAT YOU SUCK IN BED. LESS THAN A MINUTE ARE YOU SERIOUS." Tracy yelled out embarrassing Kurt.

The whole bar just busted out laughing. "Damn Kurt are you a horning teenager or something?" asked Chris Daniels causing Sting to spit out his beer he was laughing so hard.

"I think that I will find another way back to the hotel tonight. I need it longer than that." said Velvet Sky.

"Alright alright leave Kurt alone. We don't' need to cause a ruckus in here." said Jeff taking control before an all out brawl broke out.

"Well with Dean boy talk about great sex. He is gentle yet he gives me what I want and need and when I want it rough boy he is so wonderful." said Samantha.

"What about you Tracy do you have anyone?" asked Karen.

"Nope I am done. Done with men. Done with relationships and done with sex. The last time I had sex it was rape. Mike sucked in bed. Shane was so little he couldn't get the job done. Hell for the past three years sex was always forced on me. You probably don't' know this Karen but I had a daughter and she died of an infection that got bad by the time we found out about it. The first three months of her life I used to sleep in a air mattress in her room just to stay away from her father because he was so abusive to me." said Tracy.

"Shit! Well you won't ever have to worry about that shit again. Jeff will literally kill somebody for that." said Karen.

"Well I am never getting into another relationship again. Plus anything that a man can take care of I can with a vibrator." said Tracy.

"Damn chick way to kill a guy's ego." said Chris Daniels. "Bartender give me a bud light and give the three ladies whatever they want." he said.

"Sex on the Beach." said Karen sending her husband a glance from across the room.

"Vodka Cranberry." said Samantha.

"151 and Pineapple juice." said Tracy.

"I sure as hell hope that you are not driving." said Jeff walking over to order another scotch.

"No I took a cab over from my house. I knew that I would be getting tore up from the floor up and decided to go ahead and take a cab." said Tracy. "Hell I am still in my clothes that I wore to court today."

"I will make sure you get home safe. I am not having anymore to drink after this one." said Jeff.

"I can take her home to." said Samantha.

"No offense Sam but I want nothing to do with your boyfriend or his friends. I am cutting them all out of my life." said Tracy. "Besides I'm moving anyway."

"No you're not." said Dean coming on the scene. "Hey babe having fun?" he asked Samantha.

"Excuse you who the fuck do you think you are telling me that I am not fucking moving when I am? Also Sam don't talk to him when he is hung over unless you want to get shoved into the kitchen counter." said Tracy ordering another shot of jack.

"I said I was sorry about that. Also let me tell you something else. You are not leaving Tampa and you are not leaving the WWE." said Dean putting a arm around his girlfriend.

"What ever watch me. Also I am leaving the WWE. I just quit today. I am so done with the state of Florida and I am moving in with my uncle in Hendersonville. If you are not familiar with that area it is just outside of Nashville. And I am going to work for him." said Tracy.

Dean was so pissed he decided to take a walk to cool down. Though reality he walked over to his friends. "She is moving to Tennessee. Some town outside of Nashville." he told them.

"THE HELL SHE IS!" Roman yelled.

"Well fucking man up and do something about it. You saw what happened the last couple of times she moved out of the state of Florida. It all went to shit." Dean snapped at his buddy.

"I am surprised she hasn't noticed that those keys say dodge instead of Chevy." Seth joked getting slap upside the head by Trish.

"Well she is feeling no pain at the moment." said Dean.

"I love driving that truck. It is better than yours. No offense." said Seth.

"Dammit Seth first you then Dean. When am I going to get to drive that bad ass v-12?" said Roman.

"Well never since the owner is moving into the boss's house." said Jeff Hardy.

"Ok lets cool it. We don't' need to have a brawl in here." said Sting. "Hardy the last time we were in a club you started it so just quit putting your nose into other people's conversations. Sorry about that the little shit sometimes buts into things that are none of his business." he said as he led the younger guy away.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jeff Jarrett was watching all of his TNA and he was thankful that Sting had stopped yet another brawl that would have happened. He thought too quickly because Hardy grabbed the keys out of Dean's pocket. "HEY JARRETT HERE ARE THE KEYS TO YOUR NIECE'S TRUCK. IT HAS BEEN JACKED!" he yelled while throwing his boss the keys.

Jarrett caught them. This is just going to cause even more shit. He thought to himself as Dean started walking over. "Hey can I have those keys back please since that little drug addict piss ant took them?" said Dean.

"Ok hold on I need to figure out whose keys these belong to. If they are being used without permission they need to be given back to the owner or you could face jail time." said JJ staying calm. He knew that if he lost it all hell would break lose then.

"Those are my keys Jeff." said Tracy walking over. "Dean how the fuck did you get the keys to my truck? What did you break into my house?" she snapped.

"So what if I did. You are not leaving Tampa you got that." said Dean.

"Oh for crying out loud yes I am. I don't' know who you think you are but I am leaving and there isn't a damn thing you can do to stop me." said Tracy.

"Wanna bet?" asked Dean.

"Can it you two let me handle this." said Roman walking over. He grabbed her by the arm. "Now you listen to me right now. I am in love with you and I am not about to let you go anywhere. Understand me?" he growled.

Then came a shout from across the bar. "IF YOU DON'T' GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY BOSS'S NIECE I WILL COME OVER THEIR AND BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU. HOW DARE YOU GRAB HER BY THE ARM LIKE THAT!"

"Styles stay the hell out of it. He wasn't hurting her and besides it has nothing to do with you. Quit sticking your nose in and trying to start shit in every bar we go to." JJ growled at his employer. At the rate things were going his knockouts were going to end up causing a barroom brawl.

"Listen here you dumb shit this is between me and the woman that I love so but the fuck out or I will come over there and kick your ass. Anyway I am not letting you leave me. I know that you have had a little to drink tonight and now isn't really the time or the place to talk but…." he just paused and grabbed her and kissed her pouring all his love and feelings into one kiss.

The whole bar was in shock. That was certainly a first for the local crowd and the superstars just smirked. "Well it is about time that happened." Trish said to Seth.

Tracy was in shock but she pulled away and everyone was shocked to what she did next. She hauled off and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. The slap could be heard over everyone talking and the loud music. The entire club was silent.

The look on Tracy's face was pure anger. "I already said this once and I will say it again. I am done with men and done with relationships. I have sobered up enough to drive back to my house so I am taking my truck and going home. Also I am leaving as soon as the hells sells so get the fuck over it all of you." she grabbed the keys from her uncle and stalked out of the bar and walked to her truck, got in and left.

"Well shit." Dean muttered. Roman looked like he was in the verge of losing it. He walked over and grabbed Jeff Hardy and lifted him up against the wall by his shirt.

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE SHIT. IF THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE GETS IN AN ACCIDENT BECAUSE YOU TOOK THE FUCKING KEYS FROM DEAN I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Roman yelled at him.

"Whoa time out. You think that I am happy about my own niece drinking and driving. As far as I am concerned I was going to drive her either home or to our hotel since I was planning on driving Karen and I in the truck since we took a cab here." said Jarrett.

"She is not going to Nashville with you asshole." Dean growled.

"My niece can do whatever the hell she wants to do. She has been screwed over enough from you assholes from the WWE." said Jarrett.

"SAY WHAT! OK I AM PISSED NOW HOW DARE YOU COMPARE THE WWE TO YOU. YOU TELL ME THAT JARRETT?" Dean exploded.

"I will tell you why the TNA won't split up and destroy families because of personal gain. That is why bucko!" Jarrett shot back.

"I AM FIXING TO KICK YOUR ASS ALL OVER THIS BAR MOTHER FUCKER. YOU ARE NOT TAKING HER AWAY FROM US!" Roman yelled.

"Try it you piece of shit. You and your Shield buddies think you can take on the whole TNA bring it on." said Jeff with everyone in the TNA backing him.

"That is enough all of you get the hell out of my bar. I will not put up with this bullshit." said the owner stepping in.

"Listen it is up to her what she wants to do. You three don't' fucking own her." Jarrett snapped at the Shield as him and Karen and the rest of TNA walked out to the parking lot.

"No Jeff she belongs with us here in Tampa and working for the WWE. NOT WITH YOU SHIT HEAD!" Dean yelled the last part out.

"Hey man quit trash talking the boss." said Chris Daniels.

"BITCH PLEASE HE IS NOT FUCKING TAKING HER ANYWHERE!" Seth yelled this time.

"Look here you two toned bitch…." Chris couldn't get another word out because he was dropped to the pavement of the parking lot with one punch from Seth.

"Two toned bitch huh. I will show you bitch in a minute." Seth snapped punching him again.

"Dude quit before they call the cops on us." said Dean as they pulled Seth into the cab with Samantha and Trish and the 6 left.

"I am move convinced than ever that my niece should come to TN. Those men are totally out of control and who knows they might end up really hurting her." said Jeff.

"Calm down babe just calm it down. Lets just go to the hotel and get some sleep. If she decides to come to Hendersonville she will. Like Daniels said we don't' own her it is her decision what she wants to do and where she wants to live." said Karen pulling Jeff into another cab.

Meanwhile Tracy had made it home just fine and made sure everything was locked up and all the keys to everything were accounted for. She changed her voice message on her cell phone saying that she made it home fine and to just leave her the hell alone. She put on a one piece swimsuit and fixed herself a long island iced tea and went outside to the fixed in pool area and sat in the hot tub. She wondered what tomorrow would bring. If that hit didn't' get the message across she didn't know what would!

**A/N: Crazy chapter I hope you enjoy!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This chapter might be short it is a recap of the previous evening. Also slight sexual content.**

Chapter 21

Tracy woke up around ten the next morning slightly hung over. She had three long islands in the hot tub the night before. She was trying to drink away those feelings she had been trying to fight.

She thought back to last not about that kiss. Boy talk about nearly having a orgasm right in the middle of the bar. She was amazed of the feelings that she was feeling toward him from that one kiss alone. She was torn between wanted to jump him right there in the bar and her heart was fluttering so fast it was about to pop out of her chest.

Then it hit her. She loved him also but she was scared to feel the way she was feeling so she pulled away and hit as hard as she could for self preservation. Her mind was telling her that he would eventually hurt her just like all the others that she dated in the past.

She was in the fight or flee stage so she did both. She would have to look up Jeff Hardy later and thank him for giving the keys to her truck to her uncle otherwise she might have done something she would have regret. She would a given in to the sensations she was feeling and acted on them not making the best decision in the process.

She could tell that he was hurt but she didn't trust anyone from the WWE anymore let alone any man. Though a couple bought her drinks last night at the bar she didn't trust them either. She was hurt totally hurt and damaged.

The one person who she counted on to never hurt her did. Her own father. The father who had raised her ever since the age of ten when him and his wife adopted her. She had counted on him for years and he betrayed her. If she couldn't trust her own father how the hell will she be able to trust any other man.

She thought about that kiss and felt herself grow wet. Stop it Tracy stay strong don't be falling back into your old ways again. Men are nothing but trouble. Sex is nothing but trouble. Rent a porno and buy a vibrator to take care of your needs.

But then her thoughts went back to the kiss. She started stroking herself underneath her panties. She remembered how his tonge felt when he kissed her. She started fingering herself imagining that it was his dick inside her. She wondered how big he was and as she thought and fantasized the house phone beside her bed rang.

Son of a bitch. She thought to herself reaching over for it. "Hello." she said in a cranky voice.

"Sorry did I wake you?" asked Samantha.

Tracy was not surprised that the woman that she lived with and shared nearly everything with for the past three years was calling. "Well I was actually in the middle of taking care of some business." she answered.

"Oh and what kind of business is that. I know that voice?" Sam teased. On those rare occasions when Randy was actually not being a asshole he actually got her off once or twice. At was scary how they knew such intimate things about one another.

"Oh shut up." Tracy snapped. "Anyway why are you calling?" she asked.

"Well I thought that maybe we could go out to lunch and talk. I do want to be friends since we have been through a lot together the last three years. I don't know if you are still planning on moving or not but whether you do or don't I still want to be friends. We are the only two people who know one another as well as we do." said Sam.

"Sure. I mean I don't know what I am going to do yet but like you said we have so much in common we should try to be friends no matter where I live." said Tracy.

"How does shopping sound also? I know that you don't have much in the line of clothing anymore since first Mike then Randy." said Sam.

"I can do lunch but since I no longer have a job I cannot afford a shopping spree at the moment. I can window shop but I can't buy anything right now." said Tracy.

"Well ok. How does noon sound. It will give you a chance to shower and finish up with whoever you were fantasizing about." Samantha teased.

"Oh fuck off wench!" Tracy shot back laughing as she hung up the phone and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and hopped into the rainforest shower.

They had arranged to meet at a beach side seafood place. The two women had a lot of fun at lunch. Samantha had even called her best friend to come join them before they went to the next place they had to go to. It was a fun affair with lots of laughter. Samantha had to drive Karen back to the hotel because she pretty much drank her lunch because she was still in party mode. Tracy told Sam that she would meet her at the mall.

She was sitting in the food court waiting when she got a text on her phone. **I really wish that you would just give me a chance. I am not like all your exes. Roman.**

Tracy sighed to herself. It wasn't him it was the fact that she didn't' trust men and that she was moving as soon as the house sold.** Look I am moving as soon as the house sells. Find someone else and leave me the fuck alone. Tracy.**

She felt herself grow wet again and felt her heart flutter again. Oh stop it you are just going to end up getting hurt again. Stick to your guns. You cannot trust men let alone men in the WWE.

**A/N: Well kind of short. What do you think?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Samantha finally met Tracy at the mall she was getting ready to find the nearest Verizon store so she could change her number on her iphone. "Finally you got here. I am about ready to go crazy. My phone keeps on going off with texts from Roman. He wants me to give him a chance but I just don't trust him or any other guys from the WWE. Plus I'm moving as soon as the house sells." she complained.

"Well I have been thinking about a few things and you might want to keep this in mine. I know that you were terribly hurt by your dad by what you found out in court yesterday, but that day when he shoved you out of the way and took that bullet that was meant for you. It was his way of redemption. If he didn't love you he never would have saved you and took the bullet himself." said Samantha.

"I have never thought about it that way. I was just hurt and the thought of being betrayed and I acted. Sam I just don't know what I am going to do anymore. One minute I am content to stay here in Tampa and then on the other hand I need to leave before I get screwed over again. Not to mention I need a job." said Tracy.

"Well I was thinking that we could become roommates again but this time on our terms. Dean, me and the rest can move into your childhood home since it is plenty big and we could all just start all over." said Samantha.

"No offense but I don't trust the Shield. They are out of control and dangerous." said Tracy.

"No you don't trust your feelings is the problem. You are madly in love but you are fighting it because you are afraid that you are going get hurt again and you won't have your parents to bail you out this time." said Samantha.

"Ok I am in love but I am also afraid. I have been in every kind of relationship there is and I just don't' want to make another mistake." said Tracy.

"Tracy one thing that I learned from my short relationship that I have been in since Randy is the Shield don't' hide who they are. What you see is what you get. No back stories and no hidden agendas. They are up front about everything." said Samantha.

"So what they say is what they mean? They won't ever lie to me and Roman won't ever hurt me right?" asked Tracy.

"Yes that is correct. Maybe what we both need is the Shield. I have Dean and Roman is head over heels for you." said Samantha.

"So friends and rommies again?" asked Tracy.

"Yep this is a new start for us. I know that it was sucky how it began three years ago but this is a new start for us. To be happy." said Samantha.

The two had a blast at the mall shopping Samantha finally convinced her to use some of her settlement money to buy some new clothes since she hardly had any. They hit every store in the mall. Though her phone was going off none stop she just ignored it and enjoyed her girls day out. She did need to call her uncle. She needed a job.

Tracy was surprised when the pair ran into Linda. "Hi." said the older woman.

"Look I am sorry about how things went for you. I fired my husband and son and I am now in control of the WWE. I want you to come back. Vince and Shane are no longer a part of the business. It is just me Stephanie, and Paul. Everyone wants you back. I also like the idea of you managing the Shield. Please. I know that Samantha will be fine with her background in cosmetology she will do fine. Tracy this business is all you know. The WWE is all you know and I am so sorry about my husband and son. It is under new management. Come back to us." Linda pleaded.

Tracy looked at Sam and she nodded. "Ok I will be back at work on Monday. It's Tuesday and it will give me time to get the rest of the things taken care of. Including taking my childhood home off the market." said Tracy. Linda smiled and gave her a hug. She had a feeling with Linda in charge things were going to be different at work and that was why she took her old job back when it was offered. "Hey how about tonight it just be you, Trish, and I staying at the house. The other's can stay at Seth's place. I wouldn't might having a girls night the first night." she said.

"Sounds good. You and Trish really need to talk. You said some very hurtful things to her yesterday." said Sam.

"I know and I feel like shit about it. That is why I am proposing a girls night at the Cena house." said Tracy.

"Well since you now have a job wanna buy some more clothes?" asked Sam.

"Nah it is almost 6 in the evening already. I have to wash these and also…" she paused handing Sam two sets of keys. "These are the keys to the house. One is your set and the other is Trish's. I will have to make three more sets but here you go. Also it's girls nigh tonight so the other's have to stay at Seth's." said Tracy.

"Thanks. That really means a lot that you are doing this. Is this the first time that you ever gave keys out?" asked Sam.

"Well yes. I was always given keys and now I am literally on my own though since we have been through so much over the past few years I feel that I can drop walls down around you. Hell Trish was my first friend since I moved back here and I have not been the best of a friend to her these past few weeks since I have been back. I want to make it up to her so I figured that we could just have a little get together and heart to heart tonight." said Tracy.

"Well I am glad that you are going to try to repair that friendship. I should get going Dean is probably wondering where I am." said Sam.

"I just cannot believe that he lets you drive his truck. He fought me on it those times that I drove it, but he has driven my truck a few times. Actually it was my dad's but I drove it more than he did." said Tracy as the two walked out to the parking lot.

"Well I will see you at the house later." said Sam.

"Yep see you later. There is no need to bring anything since there is a full stocked bar." said Tracy. Samantha waved and got into her boyfriend's truck and drove off. Tracy feeling more at peace and like her old self hopped into her truck and drove back to her childhood home. She had to remember to call the reliter the next day to take it off the market since she wasn't moving to Hendersonville.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews they really inspire me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry it took song long for a update but I have just been struck. I figured out how I am going to do it. This will be the last 2 chapter3 and it jumped to 1 year later. I hope you enjoy!**

~One year later since that fateful day in the mall~

It had been a year since Tracy and Samantha talked things out and she had ran into Linda McMahon wanting her to come back to the WWE. With all of that she decided not to sell her childhood home and just stay in Florida.

She even decided to throw caution to the wind and give love one more shot by giving Roman Reigns a chance. Even in her rational mind her thinking was she had nothing to lose and everything to gain and unlike other times she was on home court since she was living in her childhood home that was now hers.

If anything went wrong she could throw his ass out. Well that turned out to be the best decision she ever made. Roman treated her like a princess. Not saying that they didn't' have fights which they did.

Some were downright brutal but Tracy was never scared of him like she had been Randy. At worse Roman would hit the kitchen counter or the refrigerator or something in frustration and at Tracy's worst she would throw something. Also every four letter word in the book would fly between them both.

Trish and Seth ended up getting married and even Mr. no woman is going to tie me down Dean Ambrose popped the question to Samantha. And even bigger news Tracy was 8 months pregnant with Roman's baby. She found out that she was having a girl and she was more than happy.

She got a second chance at motherhood. Though unlike the last time that was conceived out of practically rape. This one was conceived out of love. She was on maturnity leave from the WWE. She decided that she would just be the Shield PA since she wasn't too into going onscreen. Linda and Paul were fine with that.

Trish and Tracy were heading to the mall to get more baby items with Tracy driving. Of course Tracy still drove the dodge viper everywhere. She loved that v-10 hotrod. She got a few speeding tickets and that was some of the things her and Roman would fight about. Once he went so far as the threaten to take the keys from her and have her drive Dean's truck since she liked big vehicals when pregnant.

Though he never did and she never told him about anymore speeding tickets or how she got out of a few. Flirting with a cop can do wonders. She was broke out of her thoughts by Trish.

"Hey got something on you mind?" she asked.

"Just reminiscing about everything that got us to this point. I am just happier than I have ever been in a long time. I just wish that my dad was here to see me doing well for myself. Even though he made a major fuck up he repented for it by saving my life that day in the mall." said Tracy.

"Your dad was a good man. It was just that feud with Orton and the McMahon's got way out of control and hurt others also. I am sorry that you had to go through all of that but you are in a good place now. Back living at home and happy." said Trish.

"Indeed I am. Did you know that even though I am 8 months along the doctor said that I could go at any time because of some minor issue. Technically, don't' tell Roman this, I shouldn't even be driving but I read that you can drive up until you go into labor as long as you can fit comfortably behind the steering wheel." said Tracy.

"Why do you like pushing his buttons so much?" asked Trish.

"Because it is so easy. He flips over the simplest things. Like the other day when the Shield was home I was taking a turkey out of the oven and he totally flipped a shit. And then Dean made some wise ass comment to him and he took a unopened bottle of diet coke and threw it at him hitting him in the face." said Tracy.

"Where was I. Working on my workout line?" asked Trish.

"Yep. The thing was it was only a 10 pounder. I swear if he could have me on bedrest and him do everything he would. I am not an invalid and it drives me up the wall. My first pregnancy when everything was up in the air and finaces were tight I tripled my work load just so I could live. Though when piss ant found out he made me quit it all and moved me into a living hell. Yea thanks for cutting in front of me asshole." said Tracy throwing a arm up in the air in frustration.

"Now I see why you shouldn't be driving little Ms. Roadrage." said Trish.

"Funny." said Tracy as she pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot.

"You should look into getting a handicap sticker so you can park closer." said Trish.

"I am pregnant not handicapped." said Tracy

Such simple days and she had missed how it could be and she was glad she was happy again. She never got back with her uncle because she had a family. It was the people who rescued her from a life of hell in St. Louis. She felt bad about shutting them out all of those times but they were totally patient with her.

After buying out almost the whole store the two women headed back to Tracy's and decided on what to fix for dinner. Samantha was working on a new makeup line and she was up in her office and Tracy decided to go up to the master bedroom and take a nap. They guys would be home that night and she needed her energy.

**A/N: One more chapter to go! Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I hope you like this ending it has a little bit of comedy to it!**

~Sometimes to move forward you have to take one step back~

Just as Tracy laid down on the California king bed the door opened and Samantha came in and plopped down beside her.

"Ugh you mind I am taking a nap before the wild boys get here and drive me up the freaking wall." Tracy groaned.

"Well come with me we have a errand to run.' said Samantha.

'Ok what the hell is that?" asked Tracy.

"Well Randy wants to see both of us at the jail. He wants to apologize for all the hell he put us through over the years.' said Samantha.

"And you actually believe him.' said Tracy.

"Look he wants to repent. Lets just see what he has to say." said Samantha.

"You know your fiance and my boyfriend will totally flip a shit about that right?" asked Tracy.

"Who says they have to know. What time do they get in we can make a quick trip.' said Samantha.

'In about three hours. Sam I don't want to see him. He ruined my life in more ways than one." said Tracy.

"Honey sometimes if you want to move forward you have to take a step back. Maybe we can both get some closure." said Samantha. "Oh guess what I just found out that I was pregnant so we both have a second chance of love and motherhood. Lets just go talk to him real quick.' said Sam.

"Ugh fine. I'm driving because I can get us there and back faster in the viper." said Tracy.

"Yea Mrs. Lead Foot." said Sam trying to get a jibe in.

"Whatever lets go." said Tracy grabbing the keys to the viper and the two women headed out.

"Were are you guys going?" asked Trish.

"Well…" Tracy began.

"Randy wants to see us to make amends. He is sorry for all the shit he pulled over the years and he wanted to talk." said Samantha.

"Well the guys won't like this and if Seth asks were you are I cannot lie to him.' said Trish.

"We plan to be back before they get back from the road.' said Tracy.

"AYE pregnant, lead foot, and road rage is not a good driving combo." joked Trish.

"Ha ha ha funny." said Tracy. The two women went out to the truck and drove off. Tracy was silent on the way to the jail. She couldn't believe that Sam talked her into this. They got to the jail 15 minutes later with Tracy's lead foot driving.

They went inside and were shown to a room where Randy was waiting on them. "Hey guys please have a seat.' said Randy.

The two sat down and Randy continued, "Look I am so sorry about all the hell I put you both through. All I cared about was revenge against Triple H and then my IED flared up and I destroyed my marriage and I hurt a innocent person. Tracy I am so sorry about what I did to you. You were my best friend's daughter and I fucked it all up. Samantha I know that I blew it with you and I am sorry. I wish I could take back everything that I did. Including killing my best friend. I am sorry.' said Randy.

Tracy jumped up. She wasn't falling for the bullshit for a minute. She had been down this road before and she wasn't doing it again. "You know what Randy I think that you are so full of shit you can't even think straight. You can go straight to hell for all I care and I hope you fucking rot in here." she snapped storming out the door.

"Sam. Please don't' be mad at me. I won't be able to take it.' said Randy.

"You amaze me you know that. I actually thought that you were sincere but I guess I was wrong once again fooled by you. Enjoy life in prison." she said getting up and walking out also. She walked over to where Tracy was and took the keys from her. "Hey I would love to drive this bad boy. I haven't yet."

Tracy just followed her to the viper and the two go in and drove back home. They pulled into the driveway not saying anything. Finally Samantha spoke, "Don't you think you were being a little harsh?"

"Hell no. I was just being honest and you know what I feel a lot better putting that sorry ass fucker in his place." said Tracy as they walked into their home.

"What sorry ass fucker?" was asked as she walked in her childhood home. She turned around and saw Roman. "What sorry ass fucker?" he asked again.

"Oh nothing we went on a little errand." said Tracy.

"We went to see my ex husband because he wanted to apologize for all the hell he put us through." said Samantha not wanting to lie to Dean.

Dean spit is beer out all over Seth before he yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Dude.' said Seth wiping himself off.

"Dean just calm down. Lets not get all rash." said Tracy.

"You are in so much trouble at the moment don't' you even tell him to calm down." Roman said in a hard low voice that pretty much said he was pissed..

"Dean." Sam said tentivly.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU WENT TO SEE HIM. HE COULD HAVE TRIED SOMETHING!" Dean hollered.

"Dean please just calm down." said Samantha.

"I CANT FUCKING BELIEVE YOU!" Dean yelled again.

"Dean." Tracy said stepping in.

"YOU SHUT UP. ROMAN PUT HER ON A LEASH" said Dean.

"FOR FUCK SAKES SHE IS PREGNANT AND YOU ARE STRESSING HER THE FUCK OUT!" Tracy yelled.

Roman sighed. This was another battle that was going to happen. "Ok enough you up to the master bedroom we have some things to talk about and discuss.' he said in that low controlled voice.

"And you Samantha upstairs to our room we need to discuss a few fucking things also." said Dean in a pissed off tone. When the two couples went upstairs Trish said. "Whew!"

"Ok I don't want to be around for WWIII babe lets go out to dinner." said Seth as he embraced his wife and grabbed the keys to the Viper, one of the biggest fights that happen and the couple headed out for some alone time.

**A/N: I know crazy ending. Please review!**


End file.
